The Heart Won't Lie
by MysticGoth
Summary: It's been three years since John was born, but things have changed. Ben and Amy have grown apart and Ricky has grown closer to Amy.Three weeks before her wedding to Ben, Ricky knocks on her door and her life will change forever. Ben/Amy/Ricky.
1. Prologue

The Heart Won't Lie

**Prologue**

It all started with a doorbell.

Three years had past since Amy Juergens' life was changed drastically from something horrible to something wonderful. After one night at band camp, she found out she was pregnant with Ricky Underwood's baby. She hated him for that one reason, but as she got to know him, the more she felt her feelings she long hid come to surface.

Seeing Ricky holding their child in his arms was more than enough to make Amy believe that Ricky had changed for the better and he has proved it more and more since time went on. He was becoming a father that even George, Amy's dad, was proud of.

Even Amy herself was proud of the man that Ricky had become.

But Ben, her boyfriend for three years, has not seen that change. Over time, Ben started to get distant from John and Amy. Every time Ben came around to be with Amy, he left as soon as he saw John or Ricky.

Amy's feelings toward Ben also slowly started to die out. She didn't know why she stayed with him. When she first got together with him, she thought of him as her savior, the one to rescue her from the pain of her pregnancy. But now that her pregnancy was over, she saw the true Ben.

He was jealous, over-protective, distant, and arrogant. Whenever Ricky was around, Ben put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. It was like Amy was his possession, not his girlfriend and future wife.

It was now that Amy felt the pressure build. It was three weeks until her wedding to Ben, the day after their graduation.

Walking down the hallway, she heard the doorbell ring again. She smoothed her white nightgown with blue flowers as she slowly approached the door. When she heard it ring a third time, she had to smile as she reached for the doorknob and when she opened the door, the sight she saw made her smile all the more.

John, or Johnny as Ricky called him, was asleep in Ricky's arms. Ricky was also smiling, his brown eyes twinkling as he watched his son sleep. No, their son. He then turned to face Amy and he said.

"I tried to keep him awake on the way here, but he was tired from his day with daddy."

Ricky had also changed in three years. He was no longer that promiscuous guy that Amy knew. Heck, she wasn't even sure he dated anyone since John was born. He had become the sweetest and kindest man she knew. That alone made her heart flutter at the sight of him.

Ignoring that feeling in her chest, Amy said. "I bet. He was so excited this morning before I left for school. He wanted to see his daddy."

Ricky smiled gently before looking at their son, brushing the brown hair back from the boy's face. "Johnny. It's time to wake up, you're home." The little boy's brown eyes, which were so much like Amy's, looked up at his father.

"Home? Mommy home?"

Chuckling, Ricky said. "Yes, mommy's home. Mommy's right here."

John then turned his head and looked at his mother, holding out his hands and smiling. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

He then started to squirm to get out of Ricky's arms so Amy instantly helped him out, holding her son close to her. She then noticed Ricky's attire. He looked so clean when he came over in a simple red t-shirt and jeans. Now it looked like he was shot with a paint gun.

Smirking, Amy said as she chuckled. "Finger paint again? Don't you get tired of John using you as paper?"

Laughing, Ricky shook his head, "No, I really don't mind. He was using paper until he decided that painting daddy would be a lot more fun." He then reached out a hand to touch his son's face. "I guess I better get going. I got to wake up early for my shift at the factory."

"Oh, how's that going?"

Since Ricky graduated last year, he still worked at the sausage factory with Ben, but at different shifts. He's been saving his money for a place of his own and for college for himself and John. Amy was so happy was Ricky told her this. She was also saving some money of her own for John's education since he started preschool next fall.

Ricky sighed as he shrugged. "It's okay. Since I've been promoted to assistant manager, there hasn't been much to do. But being somewhat being the boss has its benefits."

"I bet."

Silence had fallen between the two before Amy cleared her throat. "You don't have to go. I wouldn't mind having a little bit of company."

"But don't you need to study for your finals?"

Rolling her eyes, Amy sighed. "I already did, for five hours. I think I got enough information to last me until morning."

Still looking skeptical, Ricky entered the house, following Amy down the hallway to the living room, where she said. "I'll just go put John to bed and I'll be right out."

So Ricky went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He leaned his head back against the cushion of it and sighed in relief. He really didn't need to get up tomorrow until late. What he really wanted to do was stay here with the woman of his dreams, even though he would never tell her that to her face.

It seemed like forever until Amy came back. He heard her clear her throat again and he opened his eyes. He looked at her quickly up and down before he said. "You look really beautiful, Amy."

Amy looked down at herself. All she was wearing her nightgown and underwear with no shoes. Her face had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun. But she could tell that Ricky was looking at the sight of her changed body three years made.

Her hips gotten slightly curvier and her breasts grew slightly from her pregnancy, but all in all, Amy really hadn't changed. She looked back up at Ricky and cocked an eyebrow. "That's really nice of you to say Ricky. Thank you."

"Anytime."

Amy then went to sit down next to him, feeling even more nervous than she had that night at band camp. She could even feel her face turn red as she looked down at her feet.

"So, what are your plans after your finals tomorrow?"

Glancing back up at him, Amy noticed Ricky was still looking at her with an amused smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying her embarrassment and that annoyed her slightly, but she chose to ignore it as she replied.

"I was planning on coming back here, spending time with my family, celebrating my victory. What about you?"

Ricky shrugged again. "Nothing really. I heard Ben talking around the factory that you're getting married in three weeks."

That topic. Why did Ricky have to go to that topic? For once in all of five minutes, Amy was not thinking about the wedding that she not even sure she wanted to happen. Shrugging in the same fashion as Ricky, she said.

"Yeah. The day after graduation. Ben wants to get married that day so we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Ricky then raised his own eyebrow at her tone of voice. Three years ago, she would've been jumping for joy that much he knew, but now it seemed that the wedding not only made her nervous, but confused as well.

"You know you could tell Ben you don't want to get married so early. Why are you listening to what he wants? It's your wedding too, you should have some input about what you want to happen in this wedding."

Sighing, Amy laid back against the couch. "I don't know. I just…I don't even know if I want this wedding to happen."

"It seems that Ben is making every decision for you, isn't he?"

Amy shook her head as she looked Ricky in the eye. "He's not making _every_ decision for me. He just knows what's right for me, that's all."

"But do _you_ know what's right for you?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued, "I've seen Ben become even more controlling throughout these three years. He claims you as his, making you seem like you're a piece of property and not a person. You should be able to make your decisions. Is that how you want to live for the rest of your life? With someone always telling what to do, telling you what to wear, and how to act? Do you want that kind of environment for Johnny?"

Blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes, Amy looked away as she stood up from the couch. "You should go." She then felt Ricky grab her wrist; she turned back around and saw Ricky staring at her with concern and something else she couldn't identify.

"Do you love Ben enough to live the way he wants to live? Are you still so much in love with him after three years?"

Amy felt her heart hammering inside her chest before she said again, avoiding the subject, stammering, "Y-y-you should go."

"You don't want me to go."

Nodding her head, Amy stammered out, lying through her teeth, "Y-yes I-I-I do."

Ricky tsked her as he stood up, looking down at her with a loving gaze while still holding her hand. "You're lying Amy. You stutter when you lie. You don't want me to go and you're avoiding the subject of Ben. Why?"

"I-I-I don't know w-w-hat you're talking about."

Shaking his head, Ricky leaned his head down to look her straight in the eyes. Their eyes locked as Ricky asked sternly. "Do you love him Amy?"

A million lies ran through Amy's head at that question, she didn't want to tell him the truth. Telling Ricky the truth about her feelings would bring about the feelings she long hid about the man in front of her. So she cleared her throat, still looking straight into his eyes.

"I love Ben Boykewich."

Their lips were so close now that Amy could feel Ricky's breath on her face. Her heart hammered even more, hoping that Ricky would do what she was thinking. He chuckled against her lips.

"You love him? Why don't I believe you? I'm standing here in front of you; my lips so close to yours and you tell me that you love him? Amy, Amy, why don't you just admit it? Your relationship with Ben is only one-sided. You don't love Ben."

Amy shook her head slightly. "You're wrong."

"Actually, I think I'm right."

Without hearing her reply, Ricky crossed the line that he only crossed three years ago, he slowly captured her lips with his. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against him, kissing her deeper.

Amy didn't know what to think at Ricky's kiss. All she knew was that she wanted this and she didn't want him to stop kissing her. Placing her arms around his neck, she kissed him right back with the same passion that she felt from him.

After a few minutes, Ricky slowly pulled away from her lips, whispering against them. "I love you Amy. I've loved you for so long. That's why I never dated anyone else since John was born. I wanted you to realize that Ben was nothing more than puppy love. What you and I have…it's real. It may not have been real in the beginning, but I have no doubt that what I feel for you is real. Do you love me as much as I love you?"

Pulling back from his lips, Amy looked up into Ricky's brown eyes and she felt herself sink into those eyes. Those same eyes that lured her into the predicament that made John, but it was those eyes that haunted her dreams even when she started to date Ben. Those eyes made her heart sing at the sight of him.

Every time she saw him with John, she imagined her life with him, a lifetime with just Ricky and John. Her soul mate and her baby. She loved him, she really loved Ricky Underwood. She placed her right hand against Ricky's cheek as she said the words she longed to say to him, but never could.

"Yes. I love you too Ricky."

As soon as she said those words, Ricky pulled her back against him, kissing her again. He then moved from her lips to her cheek to her nose, basically everywhere on her face. Amy giggled as he did this. "What are you doing?"

Ricky pulled back and grinned. "I'm just so happy." He then gently grabbed her cheeks with his hands, "You have made me the happiest man alive, you know that?"

Amy smiled lovingly. "I can definitely see that." Then her smile turned into a frown, "But where do we go from here? I'm still engaged to Ben."

Taking his hands off her face, Ricky sat back down on the couch with Amy sitting next to him, lying her head on his chest, not caring about the dried paint on his shirt. He then started to run his hand down her back in comfort.

"Break up with him. That's the option you have to take. Tell him slowly, he might…well he will take it badly. But he has to realize that you're hopelessly in love with him that you are with me."

Nodding against his chest, Amy replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I don't know how. Ben is not going to react well. He gets jealous so easily, especially where you are concerned."

Rolling his eyes, Ricky sighed. "Like that's not obvious. He's had it out for me every since he found out you were pregnant by me." Amy looked up at him. "You know, I don't regret it."

"Right. You hated me."

Playfully hitting him, Amy said. "I didn't hate you, I hated myself. I hated that I let you have sex with me. But thinking back on it, I don't regret it. You and John are the best things that ever happened to me."

Hugging her tighter to him and kissing the top of her forehead, Ricky smiled. "And you are the best thing that ever happened to me. That night at band camp…was special, you were special. Even though it wasn't that great…"

Amy mock-glared at him. "Oh excuse me! It was my first time!"

"I was kidding Amy. I know it was your first time and like I told you, it'll only get better."

Smirking, Amy looked up at her beloved with a gleam in her eyes that took Ricky by surprise. "Is that an invitation?"

Blushing, Ricky opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He never expected Amy to ever act this way.

Licking his lips, Ricky shook his head. "No, that was not an invitation. I want to take things slow this time. I want us to have a relationship first, and then maybe we can take that next step. Because I love you and I want to make things work this time. I don't want to get you pregnant again until we're ready to have children this time."

At that statement, Amy leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. She then said softly against his lips, "You are definitely the one for me."

She then heard the clock on the mantel; she looked at it and saw it was midnight. She blinked as she looked back at Ricky, who nodded. "I really think I should go now. You need your sleep for your finals tomorrow. Don't worry either; these tests are not that bad. A smart woman like you will definitely pass with flying colors."

Amy smiled before she stood up with Ricky's arm still around her waist. He then leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips before whispering. "I love you."

And for the first time, Amy whispered the words with sincerity in her voice that was never around when she said this to Ben. "I love you too."

Smiling, Ricky pulled away before saying. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sure Johnny will want me to come over to your celebration party."

"I definitely want you here. You're my family now."

~*~*~*~*~

End of Prologue

Next Chapter 1: Break up and Make up


	2. Chapter 1: The Breakup and Makeup

**EDIT: EDITED TO MATCH AMY's BROTHER's NAME: ROBBIE**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Break-Up and Make-Up**

When Amy walked into school the next day, her mind was not set on worrying on her finals. It was set on worrying about what Ben would do after she broke up with him today. She adjusted her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway.

Wearing her light yellow blouse with blue jeans and brown sandals, she felt confident that she could get through today and be with the man she loved later tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Amy." When she turned her head, she knew that was mistake because Ben proceeded to kiss her lips hard. Amy used her free hand and pushed him away, saying.

"Ben, that was uncalled for."

Ben looked confused at her. "Why shouldn't I kiss my girlfriend? You're mine Amy and I want to broadcast it to the world."

"Yeah, well, broadcast it on your own time. I need to get my books for the finals today. I don't need you to distract me today."

And honestly, that kiss that Ben just gave her was nothing compared to Ricky's. Ben did it forcefully, like he possessed her. Ricky, on the other hand, was soft and gentle like a rose petal. She also didn't feel anything with Ben in that kiss; it felt almost like kissing her brother. Any feelings she had for him romantically was gone.

Ben shook his head as he took his arm off her shoulder. "What's wrong, Amy? You're acting really strange."

Scoffing, Amy walked away, leaving her soon-to-be ex boyfriend behind her.

When she arrived at her locker, she was instantly bombarded by her two best friends, Lauren and Madison. They haven't changed much since Amy and they started high school. Lauren said to Amy. "We just saw you and Ben. Did you two have a fight?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Hi to you too. No, we didn't have a fight. I'm just tired of his antics. He treats like I'm an object then a human being."

"That's because he loves you." Lauren said as she exchanged a look with Madison. Madison nodded in agreement. "He just doesn't want anyone else to make claim on you."

Slamming her locker shut, Amy turned to her friends with an anger look in her eyes. "Make claim on me? Lauren, that's not love! That's jealously and stupidity all rolled into one! I want someone to love me for the way I am, not make claim on me and pretend that they love me! I know you two like Ben, but I don't love him anymore!"

Lauren and Madison looked at each other again in horror. Madison gulped as she asked, "Why don't you love him anymore?"

Sighing in exasperation, Amy grabbed her books and walked past her friends to only then turn to them. "Because I love Ricky."

Without hearing their replies, she right back around and walked away, trying to calm down her frazzled nerves.

---

It was at lunchtime that Amy got the highlight of her day.

She was sitting outside at her favorite table, alone with her tray of food. She was just about to pick up her turkey sandwich when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, expecting to see Ben's number. He'd been trying to talk to her all day and she continued to ignore him.

But a smile lit her face when she saw Ricky's number.

Instantly answering it, she said. "I love you."

Hearing Ricky's deep chuckle on the other end made her heart flutter inside her chest. It was so good to hear his voice. "I love you too. How did your finals go?"

"Great, except I have Ben following me around, trying to pester me. He's acting like a lost puppy."

"Of course he is. I think he's realizing that your feelings for him are nothing more than friendship."

Amy scoffed, "If it's even that. I mean this morning, the instant he saw me, he put his arm around me and kissed me hard. It wasn't a hello kiss, it was a he-man kiss."

Ricky laughed. "You know I would never kiss you like that."

Smiling flirtingly, Amy said. "I know. You showed me last night."

"Well maybe I'll show you again tonight."

Amy was about to reply when she saw her sister, Ashley, heading toward her. Her sister was wearing what a normal, or somewhat normal, sixteen year old girl would wear if they were dark and gloomy. She was wearing a black deep V neck t-shirt with a plaid skirt, fishnet leggings and black hiking boots. She was looking curiously at who Amy was talking too as she sat next to her sister.

"Who are you talking to?"

Putting a hand up, Amy said to Ricky. "I'll see you after school, okay? Talk to you soon."

Hanging up, Amy turned to Ashley. "I was talking to Ricky, if you wanted to know so badly."

Ashley shrugged as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich and when she swallowed, she said. "I didn't. I was just curious as to why you're not with Ben slobbing all over each other for the whole lunch hour."

"Ben and I are not exactly friendly with each other right now."

"And you're friendly with Ricky? What's gotten into you? I thought you only tolerated Ricky because of John. What I saw was that you had this dreamy look on your face when you were talking to him. So, you dating him now? I thought you wanted to marry Ben."

Looking out, not really seeing anything, Amy said. "You wouldn't understand."

Letting out a chuckle, Ashley said, smirking. "No Amy, I do understand. Don't you think me, mom, and dad haven't noticed that whenever Ben's around, you're fake, but when you're around Ricky, we see the real you? So let's face the facts, you love Ricky. End of story. So, you told Benny the news?"

Blinking at her sister's accurate description of her situation, Amy sighed. "No. I haven't told him yet. You know how Ben can be. How can I tell him without him going off on a rampage, wanting to kill Ricky?"

"Simple. Tell him your feelings and tell him that you want to be with other people, you know junk like that."

Glancing back at her sister, Amy knew she was right. She would have to get this over with in order to be with the man she loves. Pushing her tray of food away, Amy stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked as she watched as Amy grabbed her cell phone and purse. Amy looked incredulous at her. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to find Ben and tell him it's over."

"Are you sure you want to do that? This could screw up his finals."

"He already did his finals. He has band with me this afternoon. Remember, seniors have early dismissal. I'll see you at home later Ashley."

With that, Amy stalked off toward the school, hoping that she'd find Ben soon so she could move on with her life.

----

Amy finally found Ben in the band room getting her French horn case and his instrument. Growling in frustration, Amy grabbed the case and said. "Ben, I don't need you to do everything for me."

Ben looked confused at her rage. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't. You and I need to talk."

Those dreaded words rang through Ben's ears. Those were the words that no boyfriend wanted to hear his girlfriend, or in this case, fiancée say. He gulped as he nervously straightened his blue button down shirt. "Is everything okay? We're getting married in three weeks and I want to make sure everything is perfect."

Amy shook her head. "This is why I wanted to talk to you. We've been together for three years now and only one of us has matured here and it sure as hell isn't you! For the past three years, I've been busting my butt trying to make my life work with John, my family, Ricky, and you."

Ben cringed when she mentioned. "Please don't mention him…"

"Ah ha! See Ben? This is the reason why I came to find you. I'm breaking up with you."

When those came out of her mouth, Ben's jaw dropped and he instantly blinked. "What?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy huffed. "You heard me. I'm breaking up with you. Our relationship and your perfect wedding is over. I've moved on."

That set Ben's ire off. His jealously came back with a vengeance. "It's Ricky, isn't it? He's brainwashed you into thinking you're in love with him when you're really in love with me!"

Stomping toward Ben, Amy reached her hand back and slapped him so hard he stumbled back, holding his cheek with his hand. She narrowed her eyes on him as she said. "Unlike you, Ricky had grown up through all this. He hasn't even had sex since John was born. He's got a good job, an apartment, and he loves John. Every time you are even around John, you tell me to put him back in nursery or send him off with Ricky. Then when John and Ricky are gone, you try to get into my pants! Was that all I was to you? Sex?"

Ben shook his head as he stopped rubbing his cheek. "No, I loved you Amy. I still love you. I want to be your husband, your partner for life. So please, don't do this." He then walked to her and placed his hand against her cheek. Exactly the same way Ricky did the night before, but there was no warmth in his touch.

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry Ben. What we had was special and I will never forget it, but I love Ricky. Ricky is the one for me. I'm sorry." She then leaned up to give a soft kiss to Ben's lips, one of hopefully future friendship, but it seemed Ben was not looking for friendship. His face said it all.

He looked heartbroken and angry all at once. Pulling away, Amy looked into his tearful eyes, looking sympathic and yet she wanted him to know that she would never forget his love or friendship.

"I love you Ben. You know that and you will always know that, but we can only be friends. That's all we can ever be. I hope someday you will talk to me again and we can be life long friends."

Without another word, Amy turned around and picked up her French horn case and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She felt terrible that she had to break up with the one guy she once thought was her knight in shining armor. But she had a new hero, someone she never expected to fall in love with. Smiling at that thought, Amy made her way to the band room, hoping that in time, Ben will forgive her.

----

_2:45 PM, Church Day-Care_

"Daddy!"

John Juergens-Underwood, the instant he saw his dad, he ran toward him as fast as a little toddler could go. Ricky knelt down and hugged his son to him, lifting him up gently in his arms.

"Ready to go pick up mommy from school? I know she'll be so happy to see her little man."

Smiling at the smile of joy on his son's face, Ricky kissed his son's cheek before taking him over to his car. Opening the back door, Ricky carefully placed him in car seat, strapping him in. But before he could get to the front car door, he heard his cell phone ring.

He looked at the caller id and he sighed in frustration. It was Ben's number. Answering it, Ricky said. "Look, I know you're pissed off at me and Amy, but Ben, I'm sorry that Amy loves me. I'm sorry that you're heartbroken, but you brought it on yourself."

He heard nothing for a few moments before he heard Ben. "Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel good you know that? I know you're sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm not forgiving you for taking my Amy away from me."

"Well you can just…."

Then Ricky heard the dial tone and he wanted to curse in frustration, but with John there, he held it in and got into the car. He looked back at John and smiled. "You ready to go?"

John nodded happily. "Want to see mommy!"

Laughing, Ricky turned back around and drove off down the street towards his old high school and his own high school sweetheart.

---

Amy stood out on the curb, waiting for Ricky. She walked to school that day knowing that Ricky would pick her up if she needed him to. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked over at the entrance of the school. She saw Ben talking to Alice and Henry and they had looks of sympathy on their faces.

As they walked to the sidewalk toward the parking lot, Henry waved at Amy, who waved back. Alice glared at Henry before pushing him into Ben's black Mercedes. Sighing, Amy knew what Alice was feeling. She wanted her friend to be happy and seeing Ben so upset probably made her hate Amy.

But those feelings faded as Amy saw a silver car come up through the parking lot, behind Ben's car. She saw Ben glaring at the car through the window as Ricky approached her. When he stepped out, Amy swore her heart stopped. He was just too beautiful to be real. She really knew how to pick the most gorgeous men.

Instantly running over to him, she hugged him tightly to her and kissed him gently.

"I missed you."

Ricky smiled down at her as he wrapped both arms around her waist. "I missed you too, but somebody else has missed you too." Amy looked into the car and she waved at her little baby boy, who waved back enthusiastically. She laughed before she glanced back at Ricky, who was looking at her like she was the only thing he could see.

Amy felt her face slightly turn red at that look. "I don't think I could ever get used to you looking at me that way. You haven't looked at me that way since the night we had our first date."

"Like I told you last night, that's because you were special. I could be myself around you; I wasn't the same Ricky that a lot of girls knew. You brought out something in me that I never thought I could. I'm grateful for that and I will forever love you for giving me this chance to start my life over."

He then gently placed a kiss on Amy's lips before taking her hand with one and her backpack with another, leading to the passenger side of the car. Ricky opened the door for her and she got in, almost feeling giddy.

When he came around and slid into the driver's seat, he turned to Amy. "Ben called me." That brought all the giddiness that Amy felt down to screeching halt. She looked at her boyfriend as he started up the car.

"What did he say?"

"Basically that he'll never forgive me for taking you away from him. But he knew he had it coming. The way he was acting with you was disgraceful. You should never be treated that way."

Amy could feel anger radiating off Ricky in that moment, she could tell by the way he was clenching the steering wheel. She reached out and placed a hand on top of his. "Don't worry, Ricky, he'll get over it. He'll get over it in time. I mean, you're right. The way he was treating me was not a way a man should treat a woman."

Ricky smiled then before he stopped at a red light. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, causing a giggle to come from John. He looked back at his son and said playfully. "You are you laughing about back there, Johnny Boy?"

"Mommy love daddy."

Amy nodded, not even looking at her son. She was too busy looking into Ricky's eyes. "I do love your daddy and your daddy loves mommy."

She then grinned as she heard John clap happily. Ricky let go of Amy's hand when he saw the light was now green. Amy then said. "I knew he would always choose you over Ben."

"Who?"

"John. Every time you were around him, he was calm. When you left, he started to cry something horrible. Then whenever Ben came around, he cried harder."

Laughing, Ricky looked at his son through the mirror on the dashboard. "You're as smart as your mother."

The smile that planted Amy's face at that statement stayed on her face as Ricky drove the rest of the way to her house.

----

When they arrived back at the house, Amy got out of the car with her backpack over her shoulder. She was about to get John out of the car seat, but Ricky was faster. He already had John in his arms, going over to Amy's side. Ricky planted a quick kiss to Amy's lips before whispering.

"I'll see you later."

Amy looked confused. "You could stay."

Ricky smiled as he shook his head. "I wish I could. But I got to get home and take a quick shower. I don't want to smell like a sausage factory when we tell your parents the great news."

Kissing her again, he pulled away, handing John over to Amy, who held her son close to her hip. She then watched as Ricky got into the car and drove away.

Feeling sad without his presence, Amy looked at her son. "Come on John, I'm sure grandma is just dying to see her grandson."

Walking to the door to the kitchen, she opened it to see her mother adding frosting to a chocolate cake. Amy felt her stomach almost rumble for a taste of it. She said happily to her mother.

"Hey mom. John and I are home."

Anne Juergens turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice. Amy realized her mother had not changed a bit since she was pregnant with her little brother two years back. Her mother was wearing a long black dress with gold sandals. Anne smiled at the sight of her daughter and grandson.

"Hi. How were your finals?"

Amy nodded. "They were good. Definitely easier than I thought. Studying each subject for five hours a night really helped."

She then a toddler come into the kitchen and Amy smiled at the sight of her little brother, Robbie Juergens. With brown hair and wispy hazel eyes, the little boy smiled at the sight of Amy and John.

John looked at his mother. "Can I play with Robbie?" Nodding, Amy set her son down and watched as John walked over to his younger uncle and started to play with his blocks. Amy then turned back to her mother. "Also, I've got great news."

Her mother blinked before she said, dreading the news. "Don't tell me you're pregnant again." Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant mom; I probably won't be pregnant for a long while."

Anne shrugged. "Well, Ben does want to start a family with you as soon as you get married." She then noticed her daughter bit her lip. Anne dreaded the worst. "Did Ben break up with you?"

"No, I broke up with him."

This news shocked and surprised Anne at the same time. She never expected Amy to break up with after all they've been through together, but she also thought of when she broke up with George and it wasn't a surprise.

Anne went to Amy and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I thought you were happy with Ben."

"I was until I saw who I truly love."

It was then at that statement that Anne knew who she was talking about. "Ricky."

"You don't sound surprised."

Sighing, Anne went back to the cake. "When did this happen?" Amy walked around the counter, carefully not interrupting her son and brother from their play, "Ricky and me?" When her mother nodded, Amy said. "Well, it happened last night when Ricky dropped off John. We talked for a little bit and then he made me see things that I couldn't see before. I realized that Ben was not the guy for me."

"I thought you two were perfect for each other."

Staring dully at her mother, Amy shook her head. "No we weren't. Around you, Ben acted like a perfect gentleman, but when he was only around me, he acted like a pig." Amy then bent down to cover her son's ears from what she was about to say next. "All Ben wanted from me since the beginning was sex."

Anne nodded as she finished the top of the cake. "Well, he is an eighteen year old boy."

"Well that doesn't excuse the fact that I was not ready to make that commitment to him or anyone else."

"Not even Ricky?"

Taking her hands off her son's ears, she looked down at him and realized that the only person she ever let touch her sexually was Ricky. She turned to her mother. "You know what I mean."

"But don't you want that kind of relationship with Ricky?"

Amy mused on that for the moment. She wanted her relationship with Ricky to be like a normal relationship could be, maybe in time Amy would be ready to sex with him, but not at this moment. She would wait until the time was right. She smiled at her mother. "I want to have sex with Ricky, but not right now. Not until both of us are ready. Ricky is willing to wait. He said that he'll wait until I'm ready to take that next step."

Anne smiled, grateful that Ricky had changed that much in three years. Inside, she did want Ricky to stay with Amy. After all that she's seen of that young man, she couldn't wait until he was her son-in-law.

Clearing her throat, Amy said. "I guess I'll go back to my room. I want to her ready the party tonight. Ricky's coming here, but don't tell him I told you we're together, he wanted to tell you and dad himself."

Anne made a 'my lips are sealed' sign before she said. "Is Ben coming over too?" Amy gave her a look. "Do you really think my ex boyfriend will come over and make up with my new boyfriend? I don't think so."

Resisting the urge to laugh, Anne watched as her daughter walked out of the kitchen.

----

When seven o'clock arrived, Amy was standing in front of her mirror, adjusting her new dress. It was white with yellow daisies. Her hair was hanging down her back in a braid and her face had a little bit of makeup on. It was not too much and not too little either. She had spent two hours trying to make herself look absolutely perfect.

But in between, she had go and get John cleaned up and dressed.

She was too busy trying to make dress unwrinkled when she heard a knock on her doorframe. She looked and smiled at sight of her dad standing in the doorway. Her father smiled back. "You look beautiful Amy."

"Thanks dad. I just want to look perfect."

"For Ricky?"

Amy turned to face him and she sighed. "Mom told you?" George smirked. "How could she not? I could tell she was hiding a secret from me and I had no idea this would've been the secret. She also told me you got together with him last night. You didn't have sex, did you?"

Looking aghast, Amy shook her head. "No dad, we didn't have sex. Why is everyone assuming I had sex with Ricky last night?"

"Because you seemed so happy. The only time I've ever seen your mother that happy is when…."

Amy interrupted, nausea coming to her stomach. "Okay dad. I get it, but that didn't happen. Ricky was being a gentleman. He talked to me about Ben and life. Then he kissed me and told me that he loved me. And I love him right back."

"So I'm assuming Ben isn't taking this well?"

"No he isn't. He even threatened Ricky earlier after I broke up with him. Actually, he really didn't threaten him. He just told him that he would never forgive Ricky for taking me away from him."

George let out a low whistle. "It seems now that Ben has some issues to work out." Amy scoffed as she turned back to the mirror, "And a lot of them."

----

It was only when Amy came out of her room five minutes later that the doorbell rang. Eager to see Ricky, Amy practically ran to the door. She saw Ricky's silhouette and she smiled. She opened the door and said.

"Hi."

Ricky was now wearing a brown button-down shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. It wasn't supposed to be sexy or nothing, but on him, Amy felt her body shiver. For his hello, Ricky leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. I was doing errands."

Then Amy noticed that Ricky had one hand behind his back and she knew he was up to something. "What do you got behind your back?"

Ricky looked innocent. "What? I don't have anything behind my back unless you mean this?" He then showed her what he was holding. A single red rose. Amy blinked as she met Ricky's eyes. "You got me a flower? How very cliché and yet sweet at the same time."

His eyes sparklingly with joy and amusement, Ricky watched as Amy carefully took the flower and was about to say something else when he heard his son's voice. "DADDY!"

Ricky's smile intensified as he watched his son running over to him. Picking up John instantly, he hugged his son to him, kissing his forehead. "Miss me, kiddo?" John nodded enthusiastically as he wrapped his little arms around his father's neck.

Amy smiled at the sight. "He's not the only one."

"I know."

"AMY! Dinner's ready!"

Hearing her mom, Amy said to Ricky. "You ready to become part of our crazy family?" Adjusting John in his arms, Ricky looked at Amy with a sincere smile.

"You know? I'm definitely ready to become part of your family. Not only because you're in it, but because I feel like I'm home when I'm around your family."

Those words brought tears to Amy's eyes. She knew about his past, had known for three years, and she knew he never had a real family besides his foster one. She saw it in Ricky's eyes when John was born. He was afraid that he wouldn't be a good father, but over time, Ricky had become a father that could rival her own dad.

Ricky and Amy walked to the dining room where Amy saw her father trying to steal a little slice of the chocolate cake in front of him, but her mother slapped his hand. "That's Amy's cake. She gets the first piece_ after _dinner."

"I was just going to taste it to see if it was good as it looked."

Anne rolled her eyes before she looked at the doorway at the newly formed family in the doorway.

They looked perfect. How could she have been so blind in thinking that Ben was the right man for her little Amy?

She saw as Ricky placed John in his booster seat and then he pulled out a chair for Amy. Amy was looking at him with love in her eyes that made every mother instinct in Anne glow with pride. She longed for Amy to find someone to love; she just never expected that Amy would find him at a young age.

Anne then looked around the table as she sat in her own seat. She didn't know why, but she felt peace inside her for the first time in years.

----

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Interruptions


	3. Chapter 2: Interruptions

**Chapter 2**

**Interruptions**

Amy laughed as Ricky lifted her up in the air, dancing to the music in the background. Anne and George were sitting on the couch, smiling knowingly at each other. Ricky told her parents that they were together at the dinner table earlier. Regardless to say, nobody was surprised.

_One hour earlier…_

"_Amy and I are together."_

_Anne, George and Ashley exchanged looks before Ashley said to Ricky. "Well duh. It was kind of obvious. You came in here, holding her hand, taking out her chair, and staring at her with a sick lovey-dovey look in your eyes. So, yeah, we knew that you were together. Also the fact that Amy told mom, who told dad, who told me."_

_Ricky looked at Amy with a mock-sad look on his face. "I wanted to tell them together." Amy smiled in his direction. "I couldn't wait. This news was just too good to not tell them. Besides, they noticed how happy I was. So I told them."_

_Taking her hand, Ricky smiled back before saying to her parents. "And don't worry, I'll take care of Amy. I'll never hurt her. I'll never treat her the way that Ben did. And if she ever wants to marry me," he winked in Amy's direction, "I'll make sure she's never unhappy. I love her and I want her to be happy."_

_Blushing at what Ricky was saying, Amy looked down at her plate, suddenly interested in the lace table cloth. _

_Anne, however, stood up and went over to Ricky and hugged him, saying, "That's all that George and I need to hear. We'll be honored to have you as our son-in-law eventually."_

_Amy, hearing her mother's words, turned to look at her boyfriend. She saw that he had a few tears forming in his eyes at her words. When her mother let go of him, Amy reached her hand over to his instantly and held it. _

Now, that the dinner was over, Ashley had gone home and John and Aaron were in bed. Ricky and Amy decided to spend a little time with her parents because like Anne said, he'll most likely be her son-in-law eventually.

When the song was over, Ricky set Amy down gently and she said. "I never knew you were such a good dancer." Ricky smiled as he held her close to him, kissing her forehead.

Anne smiled at the sight and looked at George. "I think we should leave them alone George."

George gave Anne and incredulous look before she raised an eyebrow. "Besides it's getting late and Amy has to get ready for the Prom tomorrow night."

Amy, hearing that, looked at Ricky. "Ricky, I know it's a little late to ask but, I got two tickets for the prom. I got an extra one just in case Ben and I didn't work out. Will you go to the prom tomorrow night with me?"

Ricky gently rubbed his nose against hers. "Do you even need to ask? Of course I'll go with you."

"Meet me there at seven?"

"Seven it is."

Amy then kissed Ricky softly before yawning. "I think I should head for bed, but I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"And every night after."

Smiling, Amy hugged Ricky tightly before walking with her mother toward their bedrooms. When they were gone, George stood up from the couch and said. "Now that they're gone, I want to talk to you."

Ricky felt himself tense. The last time George had talked to him, he told Ricky to stay away from Amy. But Ricky was sure that this time, George just wanted to give him the talk that all fathers give their daughter's boyfriends.

George saw how tense Ricky was and he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to give you a huge lecture on how to take care of my daughter because for the past three years, you have. You have helped her take care of John when she needed it. You've been there for her when Ben hasn't and I'm very grateful to you. I know you'll treat my daughter the way she should be treated."

Feeling himself calm at George's words, Ricky said. "I will treat Amy right. She's everything to me."

Then for the second time that night, the doorbell rang. Ricky and George looked at each other before the door burst open, revealing Ben.

He glared at Ricky as he approached George. "Where's Amy?"

George narrowed his own eyes on the young man in front of him. "In bed. Shouldn't you be in bed as well? Speaking of which, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"I came here to talk to Amy."

Ricky stepped forward, staring Ben in the eye. "She's sleeping. She needs her rest after what you put her through."

"What _I _put her through?! _You_ are the one that's brainwashed her into thinking that she loves you!"

Hatred shone brightly in Ricky's eyes as he hissed at Ben. "I didn't brainwash her as you may think. I love Amy and she loves me. I can be there for her."

"I've been there for her!"

"Until John was born, then all you wanted was to get even with me. To even the score. Yes, I may have had sex with Amy, but she's not ready to have sex again. Especially from a low life like you."

Ben clenched his fists in rage before he said, arrogantly. "Well, she's not ready to have sex with you either."

"Yes, but I'm willing to wait. For three years, you've wanted Amy to sleep with you and has she? No. The next time Amy and I will be intimate, I want it to be when we're married."

"The only way you're going to marry Amy is over my dead body."

Ricky smirked before he formed his hands into fists. "Well, that could be arranged." He was about to jump on Ben before George caught Ricky about the waist, saying, "Don't Ricky! He's not worth it!"

"What are you doing here?"

Ricky stopped struggling when he heard Amy's angry tone. He looked around and he swore he saw smoke come out of her ears, that's how angry his girlfriend was.

Ben looked at Amy, not noticing her anger, said to her. "How could you choose _him_ over _me_?"

Amy sighed. "Ben, we settled this. I want nothing more than friendship with you. I don't care if you attack me, but when you make threats to my boyfriend, that's when I get really angry. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me. I'm the one who dumped you, I'm the one who got pregnant, and I'm the one who hurt you. So don't take it out on the one man who loves me."

She then approached Ben, wearing the nightgown that she wore the night before; pointing her finger toward the door. "I thought we could be friends, Ben Boykewich, but I guess I was wrong. So I only have one thing to say to you. Get out. Get out of my house and get out of my life because what you and I had is now over… forever."

Looking defeated, Ben obeyed as he turned around and walked out the door, slamming it shut. When Amy heard his car drive away, she turned to Ricky, who was let go by her father. "I'm so sorry, Ricky. I never thought he would act like this."

She then felt Ricky's arms wrap around her, kissing her hair. "It's okay. You and John are safe, that's all that matters to me."

Laying her head on his chest, Amy smiled and said. "Could you stay for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone."

Ricky looked at George, who looked very tense. He looked between Ricky and Amy before he sighed. "Okay, but just for a little while. No staying all night, you got me? Good night."

Amy watched as her father left the room, missing her father already. She then looked back at Ricky, who was smiling. "I'll just stay here until you fall asleep. I don't want to be a burden here."

"You won't be a burden. I just need to feel your arms around me."

"I can definitely do that."

Taking her by the hand, Ricky led her to her room that he so many times entered before. He remembered the times he used to sit in here, feeding John while his precious Amy slept. She looked like an angel and she still did.

When they arrived in her room, Ricky went to her bed and pulled back the covers. Amy climbed in as Ricky took off his jacket, shoes and socks. Amy smiled at the sight before Ricky climbed in next to her, spooning her from behind. He reached down to her hand, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I love you Amy."

Amy yawned as she closed her eyes, feeling safe in Ricky's arms. She whispered as she felt herself falling asleep, "I love you too Ricky."

It wasn't long until Ricky heard Amy's breathing go soft, indicating that she was in fact asleep. Kissing her cheek, he gently pulled away from her, not wanting to leave, but he knew that he had too. He wasn't going to be like Ben. He wasn't going to force Amy to have sex. The next time he and Amy had sex, he wanted it to be special.

When he got his shoes on, Ricky grabbed his jacket from the foot of Amy's bed and looked back at her. She looked so peaceful lying there asleep, she looked like an angel. Her brown hair fanned around her face as she clutched at the comforter, wanting warmth. Smiling, Ricky reached down, grabbing the comforter and covered her up, kissing her forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, my love."

As he walked out the door, he glanced back at her and he had a feeling that that would be the last time he ever saw Amy for a long time.

*****

_Noon, the next day_

"Amy, this would look so beautiful on you!"

Amy grimaced as Madison showed her a dress that made not only her stomach cringe, her son who was holding her hand, shook his head.

"Ugly."

It was ugly. It was a lime green get-up and it so tight that Amy was afraid that it would burst in half if she tried it on. She didn't even know why she came shopping with Madison and Lauren. She just knew that she didn't want to shop alone. Since she had a day off and she wanted to give Ricky a break from babysitting, Amy brought John along to the mall. It was tough at first since John wanted to visit the toy store, but as soon as Amy promised to get him a toy car after she shopped, he settled down.

Madison looked down at John. "How can you say it's ugly? Your mother would look beautiful in it."

John shook his head before he tugged at Amy's shirt sleeve. "Can we go to toy store?" Sighing, Amy shook her head at him. "Not yet, Johnny. Mommy has to find a dress to wear tonight for your father."

It looked like John was thinking before he looked over at Lauren, who was standing in front of a yellow dress that looked fit for a princess. He pointed over at the dress. "Mommy pretty." Amy looked over the dress and smiled at her son.

"I'm so glad I brought you along."

John laughed as Amy walked over to the dress. Madison and Lauren followed them over to the dress and Lauren nodded. "John's right. Amy, you would look beautiful in that."

"Yeah, but what's the price?"

Amy walked over to the dress and looked at the price tag and she sighed with relief. It was within her budget. Taking John back over to the stroller, Amy placed him inside before saying to Lauren and Madison,

"Just watch him for a few minutes while I try on the dress."

Without hearing their replies, Amy grabbed the dress before going over to the changing rooms. Stepping inside, she quickly undressed, leaving herself only in her underwear and bra. She then slipped on the dress and it felt absolutely perfect on her. She twirled around in front of the mirror and imagined her dancing with Ricky in this dress tonight.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. She imagined Ricky's arms around her waist, dancing with her and swaying gently to the music playing. She then imagined him kissing her passionately, kissing down her neck, making her body shiver all over.

Opening her eyes, Amy looked back at herself and saw that her body looked flushed and she felt her heart hammering inside her chest. She never felt this much desire before in her life. She wanted to be with Ricky, not just romantically, but intimately as well. Was she really ready to have sex again? Was she ready to give herself fully to Ricky?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring from her purse. Picking it up, she smiled as she saw Ricky's number. She answered it and said. "I was just thinking about you."

"I was thinking about you too. I don't know if that's good or just really weird."

Amy laughed, "Maybe both."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I was going to be a little late tonight. I have to do a little bit of overtime because Ben asked to take the night off for the prom."

"So, what time will you be there?"

"Around seven thirty. Don't worry, I'll be there to sweep you off your feet in no time. How's Johnny?"

"He's fine. He's with me, dress shopping with Madison and Lauren."

Ricky laughed. "Oh, poor Johnny. Thanks for manning him up for me, Amy." Giggling, Amy replied. "You're welcome."

"You know if he becomes gay, I'm blaming you."

That made Amy laugh even more hysterically. "I assure you, baby. He's not going to turn gay."

"You just called me baby."

Blushing slightly, Amy bit her lip happily. "Yes I did." There was silence for a minute and Amy was worried that Ricky didn't like that she called him baby until he said. "Wow… no one has ever called me baby before."

Now that surprised Amy. "Not even Adrian?"

"Especially not Adrian. She always thought little petnames like that made us like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But I thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No we weren't. At least to me, we weren't."

A new problem arose inside Amy. Was Ricky still seeing Adrian? "And no, I'm not seeing Adrian. We decided to become a friend, that's all." Ricky said, answering Amy's question and making her sigh in relief.

"You seem pretty relieved that I'm not with Adrian."

Amy smiled sadly. "You know why that is. I just don't want you to be frustrated sexually and then you have to go to Adrian."

"Believe me; I'll never cheat on you Amy. I love you and I would never do that to you."

Hearing his sincere words, Amy felt tears form in her eyes and she sniffled. Ricky must've heard her sniffle because he said. "Oh Amy… don't cry. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry that I even brought the topic of Adrian and you up. I should have known you were not with Adrian anymore."

"Well, this is good. The most important thing in a relationship is trust. You should be able to trust me."

"And I do trust you, Ricky. I trust you completely."

There was silence for another moment before Amy heard someone calling Ricky. "I got to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight, baby."

Amy smiled at the endearment before she replied. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, see you tonight."

Then Amy heard the dial tone and she had the strangest feeling that it would be the last time she would hear Ricky for a long time.

"Amy, what are you doing in there so long?"

Hearing her friends, Amy said. "I'm fine. Ricky just called me and I was talking to him." She then opened the door and let herself out and she heard her friends gasp. Lauren said, "Amy, you look gorgeous."

John looked up at Amy from the stroller and said. "Mommy pretty."

Going over to the mirror, Amy stood in the mirror and she smiled. She did look beautiful, like a princess. She then heard Madison say, "You know, you look like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast."_

Lauren nodded in agreement. "And Ricky is the beast that turned into a prince."

Amy cocked her head at her friends in the mirror. They were right. Ricky was her prince, her knight in shining armor. She said. "You know, I always thought that Ben was my one true love, but since Ricky told me he loved me, I feel whole and complete."

Madison sighed happily. "It must be so great to have a love like that. But to be honest, we never thought you and Ricky would get together." Lauren nodded. "Yeah, we always thought that Ben was the guy for you, but I guess everyone else was right."

Amy turned around and said. "What?"

Her friends looked at each other before Madison said. "Well, there have been rumors going around school for ages about you and Ricky. Some people were even taking bets to see when you and Ricky would get together."

That surprised Amy, but then again, maybe it didn't. She turned back to the mirror and gazed at herself and she wondered what this magical night was going to bring. Happiness or tragedy?

****

_Later that night..._

Amy stood in front of her mirror, admiring her new dress. Her hair was in a tight bun with a few strands of her brown hair in front of her face. Her face had a little bit of gold eyeshadow on her eyes and strawberry lip gloss on her lips. Looking at herself, she really thought she was one of those princesses from those _Disney_ fairy tales, like Cinderella or Belle.

She went over to her bed and got her white high heels and placed them on her feet. She heard a gasp at her doorway. She looked over and saw her mother, smiling at the sight of Amy.

"Oh Amy, you look beautiful. Ricky is going to love you in that dress. You really look like a princess."

Smiling slightly, Amy said to her. "Thank you for babysitting John. I hope he won't be a handful for you." Anne shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, you deserve to have some fun."

"I remember you told me that once and then I found out I was pregnant."

"Well, just don't let that happen again."

"I won't I promise."

Amy then heard the doorbell ring. "That's gotta be Lauren and Madison. Lauren's mother is taking us to the Prom and Ricky will drop me off later." Anne nodded. "Be back before midnight."

"Mom..."

"Okay. One and that's final."

Not liking the curfew, but she knew she had to obey it, Amy grabbed her purse off her dresser before walking past her mother to John's room. When she entered, John smiled widely as he set his finger paints aside. "Mommy, you look pretty."

Smiling back, Amy went to her son and kissed the top of his head. "You be good for grandma."

"I will. Love you."

Feeling tears of joy fill her eyes at her son's words, Amy said. "I love you, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She then walked out of the room toward the front door. Opening it, she saw Lauren and Madison. They looked pretty as well. Lauren was wearing a short hot pink dress that showed off her long legs. Madison was wearing that lime green disaster that she wanted Amy to try on earlier.

Lauren said to her, "You look beautiful, Amy."

"Thanks Lauren."

Madison smirked. "You are going to knock Ricky's socks off." Lauren added, "Also, this is going to make Ben green with envy." Amy scoffed. "Does it look like I care what Ben thinks? Without him, I finally have a life. I'm going to the prom with the man I love and it's going to be a wonderful night."

-----

"This is a horrible night."

At eight o'clock, Amy sat at a table in the corner of the gym, feeling depressed. Ricky was late and she was getting worried. She tried to call his cell phone but he wasn't answering. She then saw Lauren make her way over to her with her date. He was tall with dark skin and black hair. He was looking at Lauren with love in his eyes. Amy felt happy for her friend, but she needed her boyfriend here right now.

Noticing her friend was still sitting alone, Lauren looked at her date, Terry, "I'll be right back." She then sat next to Amy, "Still hasn't called?" Amy shook her head. "No and I'm getting worried."

"Maybe his cell phone died."

"No, Ricky always charges his phone just in case of an emergency."

"Then what could be keeping him?"

"Having boyfriend trouble? What a surprise..."

Amy narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Ben, who was standing there alone. Smirking, Amy said, "Well, I see you're here with no date either Ben, so shut up and go away."

Before Ben could give another retort, Amy heard her cell phone ringing and she said, still smirking at Ben, "That's probably Ricky now."

She then answered it, "Ricky where are... oh sorry mom, what's wrong?"

Her mother started to sniffle. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet..." Amy started to get scared at her mother's tone. "Mom...is it Ricky?"

And the next words made Amy's heart sink and tears fall down her face.

"Ricky's been in a car accident."

******


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting Room Blues

**Chapter 3:**

**Waiting Room Blues**

_Where we last left our story…._

_Before Ben could give another retort, Amy heard her cell phone ringing and she said, still smirking at Ben, "That's probably Ricky now."_

_She then answered it, "Ricky where are... oh sorry mom, what's wrong?"_

_Her mother started to sniffle. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet..." Amy started to get scared at her mother's tone. "Mom...is it Ricky?"_

_And the next words made Amy's heart sink and tears fall down her face._

"_Ricky's been in a car accident."_

_~*~_

_Now back to the story…._

When Amy arrived at the emergency room of the hospital, she was still wearing her prom dress with Madison and Lauren behind her. She went to the front counter, the blond female attendant giving her and her friends a strange look before she asked.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

Amy sighed as she looked around frantically for any sign of Ricky. "My boyfriend, Ricky Underwood, was in a car accident. Can you please tell me what happened?"

The attendant, whose name was Jennifer as Amy noticed on her name tag, shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything unless you're family." Sighing, Amy said. "Look, I'm the mother of his child. I was here three years ago when I was had my baby."

Jennifer shook her head again. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything. What's your name?"

"Amy Juergens."

The attendant typed on her computer before she looked back at Amy. "I'm sorry, I just looked up your boyfriend's name and you are his list of family. So, why don't you and your friends sit down in the waiting room? I'll alert the doctor."

She then stood up, leaving to another room. Amy looked at Madison and Lauren and they made their way to the waiting room. Sitting down in a chair, Amy placed her head in her hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw something, she wanted to hide in a corner and cry, but most of all, she wanted to know that Ricky was alive.

"Amy?"

Looking up, she saw her mother holding John to her and he was crying loudly. Amy instantly stood up and took John from her mother's arms, holding him close to her. His crying brought tears to her eyes. She looked at her mother.

"Thank you for bringing him here. But I don't know he'd handle this."

Anne shook her head. "I wasn't going to bring him, but he needs to be here with you. He'd feel safe with you. I also brought you some clothes." Amy saw indeed that her mother brought her clothes in a plastic bag.

Nodding her thanks, Amy looked down at her son. "Johnny?" John looked up at her, tears still falling down his little face. "Is daddy going to be okay?"

Biting her bottom lip in anguish, Amy blinked back tears. She had to be strong, be strong for her child. "I don't know. I hope so." Hugging her son gently to her, she sat back in her chair, rocking him back and forth.

"Miss Juergens?"

Looking up, Amy saw Jennifer coming toward with an ominous look on her face. Gulping, Amy asked, "How is he? What happened?"

Jennifer sighed as she shook her head in regret. "He was hit by an oncoming car that went through a red light, hitting him on the driver's side. The driver was killed on impact, but Mr. Underwood survived, barely. What I heard from his doctor was that he was barely alive when he was brought in. He has several broken ribs, his left leg was crushed, breaking his leg in five places, and some of his skull was shattered on impact."

Amy gasped at this news and tears flooded her eyes once more. She closed her eyes, tears leaking out of her eyes, cascading down her face. "Where is he now?"

"He's in intensive surgery. They're trying to save him as we speak. So I suggest you stay here for the time being and I'll let you know when the surgery is over."

Amy nodded as Jennifer walked back to her desk. Looking at her mother, Anne also had tears running down her face as she said. "I'm sorry Amy."

Shaking her head, Amy then looked at her friends and they were also looking sympathetic. She narrowed her eyes on them. "Why are you all looking at me like he's dead already? He's not dead! He won't leave me and Johnny! He'll fight this! He's strong!"

John, hearing his mother's tone, started to cry again. Amy gasped as she said to him. "Johnny, don't cry. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, I promise."

----

After dressing in the clothes her mother brought, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and still wearing her golden heels, Amy walked out of the bathroom with her dress in the plastic bag her mother brought. She hated that she wasn't wearing it, dancing with Ricky at the prom right now.

When she arrived back at the waiting room, she saw that Madison and Lauren were gone, but her mother remained with Johnny sleeping in the chair next to her in his car seat. Smiling at the sight, Amy sat next to her mother and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do now."

Anne reached out and touched Amy's shoulder. "All we can do now is wait. We'll know when we know. You're right though, Ricky is a fighter, and he'll be okay."

"I hope so, mom. I can't lose him, not when we just found each other."

"You won't Amy, just pray for him. Pray for his recovery."

Never being that religious, Amy never thought about praying herself. But now it was good time to learn how. Closing her eyes, Amy silently prayed that Ricky would be okay. She couldn't lose him now not when she knew that they had a future together.

Opening her eyes again, she leaned back against the seat, wishing that she was at the prom with her friends, more importantly with Ricky. She wanted this night to be perfect. She wanted to dance with him, hold him close and maybe stay with him for the rest of night, feeling his arms wrapped around her, but now that was never going to happen.

No, she shouldn't think like that. She shouldn't think that Ricky was dead. He wasn't dead, he was going to be alive and well. At least she hoped so.

---

Hours seemed to tick by as Amy sat in that waiting room, watching as families, couples, and others leave the waiting room, leaving only her, John, and her mother. Looking at the clock, it was almost midnight.

Sighing, Amy stood up and went over to where Jennifer sat at her desk, reading a magazine. Clearing her throat until she got Jennifer's attention, she asked. "Have you heard any news yet?"

Jennifer made a sigh of her own as she looked up at Amy. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything yet. But I will let you know when I do."

"Amy?"

Amy turned and saw Ricky's foster mother, Margaret, walking through the door. Instantly going to her, Amy hugged her. When she pulled back, she said. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

Margaret shook her head. "It's okay Amy. I understand."

Ricky's mother was looking a bit tense herself at the situation and Amy couldn't blame her. They all were tense and anxious to hear the news.

When Margaret sat down, she sat in the chair next to John. She smiled at the sleeping toddler and she then looked at Amy. "How is he taking this news?" Amy looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not good at all. He was crying the instant he saw me. He knew something happened to Ricky, he knew it was something bad."

Placing her head in her hands once again, she let out a sob that shook her entire body. She then felt an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She knew it was her mother as she heard a voice saying. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay."

But Amy knew it was never going to be okay. Lifting her head from her hands, she looked toward the emergency room entrance and she wondered if Ricky was fighting the battle or losing the war.

----

Morning came to soon as Amy was awoken by a shaking of her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she suddenly felt more tired than she ever felt in her life. She hoped that everything that had happened last night was a hoax. She hoped that she'd find herself in her bed, with this nightmare only to be fiction. But she soon found out it wasn't. The crash did happen. Her boyfriend and the fear of his dying was all too real.

She looked at who she thought was her mother to only find her dad looking at her. Smiling, Amy said quietly. "When did you get here?"

"This morning. Your mother called and told me to come to the hospital and stay here to support you and Ricky. She went home to take care of Aaron. I swear that kid was keeping me up all night. She also took John home so you don't have to worry about him." Amy smiled as she then looked around and saw that Margaret also left.

"Where's Margaret?"

"Oh, she's talking to the doctor. I wanted to wake you, but she told me to let you rest."

"What time is it?"

Her dad looked at the clock on the wall in front of them. "Six. You've been asleep for six hours." Stretching slightly, Amy shook her head. "I wish this was a nightmare and none of this happened."

"We all wish that, Amy."

She then saw Margaret come out of what Amy assumed to be the doctor's office. Going up to her, Amy asked instantly. "How is he?" Margaret smiled reassuringly. "He's alive. The doctors worked for six hours and it was grueling process, but he is alive."

Smiling as tears of happiness made their way down her face, Amy said, excitedly. "Can we see him?"

Margaret then looked upset as she shook her head. "The doctor says not at the moment, they're moving him to recovery. He's in a coma. The impact of his accident has caused some rupture in his nerve endings. The doctor was surprised Ricky even survived the crash, but he's happy he did after I told him and you and his child. He hopes that Ricky will wake up to teach John how to play baseball."

She inhaled a long breath before she said. "I better get home for now, so should you. The doctor said he'll tell any of us if there's any change and when we can come and visit him."

Amy nodded before she saw a doctor heading in her direction. Margaret inclined her head in farewell before she walked out of the hospital. The doctor stopped in front of Amy and asked.

"Are you Amy Juergens?"

When she nodded, the doctor smiled. "I am Dr. Hanson. I did surgery on Ricky. I think Margaret told you it was a success...."

"But he's in a coma. God, this day is turning from bad to horrible wrong."

smiled in amusement at her words. "It's not as horrible as you may think. He's strong. I won't be surprised if he survives this. Especially with a supportive girlfriend like you at his side."

Amy smiled back before she watched the doctor walk away. She then turned back to look at her father, who said. "You ready to go, baby girl?"

Grinning at the nickname that he hadn't used on her since she was a little girl, Amy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

As she walked with her father out of the hospital, she looked back behind her shoulder and all she wanted to was find Ricky and hold his hand, to try and bring him out of his coma. But she knew that she had to be patient. He would come back and she would be the first face he saw.

----

_Two days later...._

"Mom?! Where's my cap?!"

Amy was searching frantically for her graduation cap as she trashed her room. She was wearing her outfit for her graduation, her yellow blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was hanging down over her shoulders in a wave. She had stayed in her room for the past two days, worrying her mind over Ricky. The doctor had called twice since she left the hospital and he said that nothing had changed. She knew that she wanted to be there by Ricky's side, but like it or not, she had responsibilities here at home. She had her job at the church's day care center, taking John there for the day, avoiding all and any calls she got from Ben, and, yes, worrying about Ricky.

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She wanted to be at the hospital, not rummaging around in her room looking for a stupid cap for a stupid celebration! Growling, Amy stood up from looking under her bed and she screamed, "MOM! WHERE'S MY CAP!?"

"It's right here, mommy."

Turning around, Amy's anger subsided as she saw John with her cap in his head. Chuckling, Amy shook her head as she approached her son. "Why are you wearing my cap, Johnny?"

John smiled. "I found it in the kitchen. Want to bring it to you."

Kissing her son on top of the head, she took the cap off his head and put it on her own head. "Thank you for finding my cap.' She then noticed how downtrodden her son looked and she knew why. He was worried about his dad.

"Don't worry, Johnny, daddy will be okay."

"Not sure. You are scared."

Amy chuckled nervously. "W-w-w-why do you say that?" John made a small sigh of his own. "I am scared for daddy too, mommy. You are not alone."

Feeling tears from in her eyes at John's words, Amy hugged him to her, trying hard not to sob. She felt John hug her back and she now believed that her words from three years ago were wrong. John was not a punishment or a curse, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Pulling back, Amy placed her hands on John's little face. "I love you, Johnny. I'll always love you."

She also saw that John had tears in his brown eyes, that mirrored hers in both ways. "I love you too, mommy. And daddy loves you too."

"I know."

She then saw her mom right behind John, standing in the doorway. Anne smiled sadly at the sight before she said. "You ready to graduate?" Amy sighed for about the millionth time for the last two days. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." She then went and grabbed her blue gown, putting it on. She then went and picked John up, holding him against her hip which John then laid his head on her shoulder.

As how much she wanted to leave, she wanted to stay here and watch the phone for any sign of her beloved to be awake and alive, she knew he wouldn't want her to stay cooped up in her room for him. He would've wanted her to enjoy this day and hopefully, she would.

---

Amy sat in the row of graduates, feeling nervous then she ever had before. As she listened to the speech made by her principal, she felt herself falling asleep. She just wanted this day to end. It would've been more bearable if she knew Ricky were here watching her graduate. He would've been so proud of her. What a minute, what was she thinking? He's probably already proud of her. That thought brought tears to her eyes as she tried to pay attention to wait her principal was saying.

She then heard the principal say. "And now, I would like to present this year's valedictorian, Amy Juergens!"

Amy took as deep breath as she stood up and walked slowly to the podium, her speech in her hand. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it made her feel so uncomfortable. When she passed Ben on the way, he smiled at her and she weakly smiled back, clutching her speech now.

When she got to the stage, she nodded at her principal before she took to the podium and cleared her throat. "Students of 2012, we stand here on a threshold to the a whole new world, the real world. As all you know, I experience that first hand my first year at Ulysses S. Grant High, I became pregnant by one of my fellow students, Ricky Underwood.'

There was collective silence at that statement and Amy bit her bottom lip before she continued,

"Anyway, that's not the reason why we're here today. We're here to celebrate and rejoice for our coming of age and our journey into the real world, where we'll have to pay bills, get jobs, and handle every day crisis. We gather here to say goodbye to our little bubble that was high school, we say goodbye to teachers, we say goodbye to those hallowed halls we walked down, we say goodbye to everything and everyone we held dear, but it's not all bad. Now, even as we stand here, waiting for life to begin for all of us, the chapters of our lives are still unwritten and if we make the right choices, we can not only survive the real world, but conquer it. Class of 2012, I bid you farewell and good luck."

Applause erupted from the crowd and Amy sighed in relief as she climbed down from the podium. As the principal started to call out names, Ben was standing up to stand in line for his diploma when he said to Amy.

"Nice speech, it was really inspiring. And I'm sorry about Ricky."

"Like hell you are." Amy growled in anger before she walked back to her seat, sitting down, wishing again that Ricky was here to hear her speech. She then saw her father heading this way with a video camera in his hand and she moaned.

"Dad, you didn't..."

George nodded. "Yes I did, I taped your whole speech and it was very good by the way, it even brought Ashley to tears and that's hard to do." Amy scoffed nervously before she turned her head back toward the crowd of students walking toward the stage. She turned back to her dad. "Are you going to tape when I get my diploma too?"

"Yep."

Groaning again, Amy stood up and walked away from her dad, to stand in line, waiting for her diploma. When her name was finally called, she got her diploma and walked off the stage, feeling even more nervous and jittery then usual. She didn't know why, but she felt like her day was going from good to fantastic.

Going over to her family, John was squirming in her mother's arms, so she took John out of her arms and held him close.

"Mommy did great."

Amy smiled even more at his statement. "Thank you, John." Cuddling him, she felt her cell phone vibrate inside her jeans pocket. Pulling it out, she saw Margaret's number. Answering it, Amy asked. "Any news?"

"Amy, Ricky's vital signs are stable. He's getting better."

That brought every bad feeling inside her go away as she heard those words. "Is he awake?"

"Unfortunately no, but his health is getting better and we can visit him,I got a call from the doctor just now."

"I'll visit him after my graduation ceremony."

She then hung up and said to John, excitedly. "You hear that Johnny? Your daddy's getting better, slowly, but he's getting better."

Seeing her son's smile was enough to make Amy believe that Ricky will be okay. And hopefully, he'll wake up soon and everything will be alright.

******


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4:**

**Memories**

_**Every now and then**_

_**We find a special friend **_

_**Who never lets us down**_

_**Who understands it all**_

_**Who reaches out each time we fall**_

_**You're the best friend**_

_**That I found**_

_**I know you can't stay**_

_**A part of you will never ever go away**_

_**Your heart will stay**_

_**I'll make a wish for you **_

_**and hope it will come true**_

_**That life will just be kind to such a gentle mind**_

_**And if you're losing your way**_

_**Think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way**_

_**Remember me this way**_

_**'Remember Me This Way' – Jordan Hill**_

Rushing through the hospital doors, Amy carefully drove the stroller with John in it to the reception desk, where Jennifer sat. Panting, Amy said to her. "Dr. Hanson called and said Ricky's vital signs are stable."

Lifting her magazine down, Jennifer blew a quick bubble of her pink bubble gum before she smiled. "Yes, he is. I'm surprised you weren't here sooner."

"I had my graduation today and my mother was being slow in the car."

Jennifer nodded in understanding before she said. "Follow me."

Smiling excitedly, Amy followed Jennifer to the elevators, Johnny was laughing. He was just as excited as Amy and she didn't blame him. Once Amy was in the elevators with Jennifer, she asked her. "So, has he woken up?"

"Not yet. Coma patients are varied, especially ones as young as Ricky is. He could wake up tomorrow or a year from now. But with you as his company, hearing a familiar voice, it might help him have enough strength to wake up."

"I hope that I can actually help him wake up."

Jennifer smiled as the elevator dinged, signifying that they reached the level they need to be. "You will and you can. Now let me lead you to his room. We're on level four, so you know next time when you come visit him. And his room number is 453A."

Leading her down the hallway, Amy saw other patients and their families and she was even more desperate to see her love. As they neared the end of the hallway, she saw Margaret coming out of one of the rooms and she smiled the instant she saw Amy and hugged her.

"Ricky's waiting for you and John."

Smiling back, Amy pushed the stroller into the room and gasped at the sight that both made her jump with joy and her heart shatter a little bit. Ricky was lying on the bed, a bandage around his head, his ribs, and his leg. There were bruises on his cheeks and on his right eye. He was dressed in a hospital gown with it barely covering his legs.

Other than all the injuries he obviously had, he was alive and that's all that matter to Amy. She saw a chair sitting next to the bed where she assumed Margaret sat before she arrived.

Pushing the stroller to the side of the bed, John was reaching out toward the bed. "Daddy?" Amy bit her lip. How was she going to explain to John that Ricky was in a coma? Kneeling next to her son, she said. "Johnny, your daddy is a deep sleep."

"Then why doesn't he wake up from sleep?"

Sighing nervously, Amy replied. "You know daddy had an accident right? He was hurt... very badly. He won't wake up yet because he has to will himself to wake up."

She saw John was looking confused and she chuckled. She kind of forgot that John was only three years old and would not understand. She just then kissed her son's forehead before she sat next to the bed, John still looking at her, then at Ricky.

Scooting closer to the bed, she grabbed Ricky's free hand and holding it tight, feeling tears come into her eyes again. She picked up his hand and kissed it, whispering. "I miss you Ricky. I miss you so much. Johnny misses you too. We all do. You should have been there today at my graduation, you would've been so proud of me. But don't worry; my dad taped the whole thing which was really embarrassing by the way. I've been a wreck these past two days, worrying sick about you. Well, why shouldn't I? You were in a crash that almost killed you, but I'm glad it didn't, so glad."

Setting his hand back down on the bed, she wondered what she should say now. She never had to talk to a coma patient before. She then heard a soft noise from behind her. She turned and saw John sleeping in the stroller and she smiled. Of course, she did have something to talk about with Ricky. John.

"Ricky, do you remember when we first held John? Well, of course you do. It was just after I gave birth to him. You know, I was really considering you coming into the delivery room with me. I promise when we have another child, you can come in with me. Though I do remember cursing your name through my contractions. It made my mom laugh; hell, it still makes her laugh whenever she's reminded of it. But like I told you, I wouldn't have changed a thing about it. I still can't believe I was thinking that John was a curse and that I couldn't live my life with him, but I know better now. John is not a curse, he's a blessing. _You're_ a blessing, _my_ miracle. Funny, if this was a week ago, I would say Ben was my miracle, my savior, but he wasn't. You were always my hero, even when I denied that I had any feelings for you at all. I know you can hear me when I say this, I love you Ricky."

Standing up just then, Amy leaned down to give Ricky's lips a gentle kiss and she cringed slightly when she felt his lips were cold, not the warmth that she was used to. Her lips trembling, she pulled away and sat back down in her seat. Sniffling, Amy took a tissue from the box beside Ricky's bed, blowing her nose and gently dabbing her eyes. When she threw the tissue in the garbage can, she sighed. "Now, before my emotional dam burst, I wanted to talk to you about John. Don't worry, it's in a good way. I just want to talk about my favorite memories of you and him."

Musing for a moment, Amy smiled. "I remember the time that you came over and John said his first word. It was so cute and I remember it so clearly as if it just happened yesterday. I knew I was sick with a cold and you came over to take care of John while I was discomposed. You had brought chicken noodle soup that you said you made especially for a sick mother like me."

-*- Flashback -*-

_One years and a half ago..._

"_Ricky? What are you doing here? I'm fine."_

_Amy sighed as Ricky walked through the kitchen door with a Tupperware container in his hands. She was wearing her sea green robe, her face was pale from her slight fever and her nose was red, so were her cheeks. John was sitting in his high chair, laughing as he saw Ricky._

_Ricky chuckled as he set the Tupperware container of chicken soup on the counter. "One, you're not fine and two, your mother called me. I know I should be at school , but I knew you would need help today. I made you chicken noodle soup, it's homemade. I made it myself. You probably won't trust my cooking, but I assure you, I didn't die from it."_

_Coughing, Amy sighed. "Ricky..."_

_He interrupted her. "No buts Amy, I'm staying. You need me, John needs me. I'm staying." He then looked at John and he he grinned wider as he went over to his son._

"_Hey Johnny Boy, how's my little man?" _

_When the baby giggled, Ricky reached out and John latched onto to his finger, taking it in a tight grip. Amy, meanwhile, was eying the Tupperware container. Ricky noticed her out of the corner of his eye. "Take it, it's yours. I made it especially for you. I knew you like chicken noodle, plus it's a good remedy for a cold."_

_Amy was grateful that she didn't even argue anymore as she took a spoon out of the drawer and grabbed the Tupperware container and set it on table, sitting down herself. She opened it then, smelling the sweet aroma of chicken and vegetables. She sucked in a breath and sighed, her throat slightly clearing up. She dipped her spoon in, seeing the steam come up from the spoon and she moaned in pleasure at the first taste of it._

_Ricky smiled at her response to the soup before turning back to John. "Okay, Johnny, time for lessons in talking. You have yet to say your first word and I'm more than determined to get you to say daddy."_

_Scoffing at the table, Amy said. "He's never going to say it. Not when you force him like that."_

"_I'm not forcing him. I'm just tutoring him. Like I tutored you in Algebra." _

_Rolling her eyes, Amy went back to the soup and Ricky went back to teach John to talk. It seemed hopeless until when Ricky turned around to look at Amy with a slight look in his eyes that could only be described as love. He then heard something that made him both excited and was filled with pride._

"_Daddy."_

_Both Ricky and Amy locked eyes at that little voice. Amy dropped her spoon and her jaw dropped. "Did John just say 'daddy'?" Ricky nodded. "He did." He looked at his son. "Say it again."_

_The baby cocked his head before saying again. "Daddy." Grinning widely, Ricky scooped John up and twirled him around in his arms. "You did it Johnny! You said daddy!" _

_Amy smirked before she said. "I always knew he liked you best."_

"_What's not to like?"_

_She opened her mouth, then closed it. Honestly, she didn't have an answer to that question because honestly, she liked everything about Ricky. She chuckled, avoiding the subject. "Now all he's got to do is say mommy."_

"_Don't worry, with my teaching skills, he'll be saying mommy in no time."_

_-*- End of Flashback -*-_

Amy smiled at that memory. Giggling, still remembering how cute Ricky looked when he lifted John into his arms and cuddled their son. Taking Ricky's hand again, she said. "I almost remember when John took his first step. I was about to go out on a date with Ben at the time." As she said this, his heart monitor slightly beeped louder as his heartbeat increased, as if in angry by the thought of Ben with Amy. She turned to look at it and she looked back at Ricky.

"Sorry that I mentioned that. Don't worry, I've been avoiding Ben like the plague. He seems to want to try again with me, but I don't want to. I have you and I'll always want to be with you."

She then squeezed Ricky's hand in assurance before she continued with her story. "Anyway, you were sitting in the living room with Johnny, he was barely a year old. A few months before he started to talk. You were playing with him in the living room with his blocks."

_-*- Flashback -*-_

_One year and three months ago..._

"_Okay, I'll be back in about three hours, Ricky. Thanks again for taking care of John tonight while Ben and I go out. I haven't been out with him for over a week." Amy said this as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a very simple black dress with silver ballet shoes. She was busy putting in silver hoop earrings as Ricky sat in the living room, books on the table, toys strewn all over the living room floor._

_Ricky looked up at Amy, trying to smile sincerely, but failing at the process."No problem. I love hanging out with Johnny."_

"_Why do you call him that?"_

"_Call him what?"_

"_Johnny."_

_Smiling, Ricky said, "Yeah, I just thought Johnny could get a cool nickname. Since I didn't want to call him John-John, so I decided on simple Johnny. It's manly, it's safe and it's cool."_

_Chuckling, Amy entered the living room and sat down on the couch. She gently ran her hand on his head. "Hey John, you be good for daddy while mommy's gone, okay?" John, hearing her voice, turned around and reached out toward the table, touching the top. Amy, worried, tried to grab him, but Ricky stopped her._

"_Don't. I think this is it."_

"_What?"_

"_I think he's going to walk."_

_Amy cocked her head at Ricky before they both watched as John lifted himself up slowly, falling down a couple times, but he didn't cry. He just got up and tried again and again. When he finally lifted himself up, John looked at Amy and slowly walked toward her, reaching out for her. Amy smiled widely as made his way over to her open arms. _

_Ricky was smiling too at the sight until John fell down again. Amy was about to reach for him when John lifted himself up again and started to walk toward his mommy again. When he finally reached her, Amy lifted him up in her arms and she kissed his cheek. _

"_You did it, John! You walked!"_

_John giggled as Amy kissed him again. Ricky smiled before he said. "Glad you stayed for a few minutes longer? Happy you kept Ben waiting?"_

_Not noticing Ricky's anger toward Ben, Amy nodded as she held John close. "Yeah, I am. I'm glad I got to see his first step. I would not have forgiven myself if I didn't see his first step."_

"_I'm glad you didn't miss it either, Amy. Real glad." _

_Amy smiled as she set down John, who started to hobble over to where Ricky was. Ricky looked at Amy before placing a hand on hers. "I'm glad too. I'm happy that you got to see our son walk for the first time."_

_Hearing him call John their son didn't bother Amy as much as it used to, in fact, she held his hand back and they watched their son walk once more._

_-*- End of Flashback -*-_

Holding Ricky's hand the same way she did that way so long ago as she laughed. "That was a great day. I still remember Ben's face when I told him that John walked. Unfortunately, or it fortunately, he didn't look very excited at all. Especially because of the fact that you were there with me."

Looking at Ricky's face, she wished she could see him smile, just once. She loved seeing him smile, it was the many things that Amy loved about Ricky. She looked back down at their adjoined hands as she said.

"I don't know what story I could tell next. There's so many. Oh, I know! John's first birthday. You arrived two hours early to set everything up for the party. You were still trying to teach John to talk at that time. I was busy helping my mom back a birthday cake for the guests."

-*- Flashback-*-

_Two years ago..._

_Racing down the hallway as the doorbell rang, Amy wiped her flour covered hands on her green apron as she opened the front door, revealing Ricky. She smiled at the sight of him. He had a big box in his arms, beautifully wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper with a gold ribbon._ _Amy smirked. "I thought we set a thirty dollar limit." _

_Smiling, Ricky shrugged as he walked into the house, walking past Amy. "What can I say? Daddy saw the best present for Johnny and it was a little bit over the limit."_

"_How much over the limit?"_

_Looking innocently, Ricky ignored the question as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing Anne over a chocolate cake, frosting it. He set the present down and casually went over and stuck his finger in the frosting which Anne smacked his hand with the spoon. Ricky retracted as Anne said, looking amused. _

"_Don't touch the frosting, Mr. Underwood or you won't get any cake."_

_Pouting, Ricky said. "Aw come on! It looks so good and I couldn't help but taste it."_

_Smiling at him, Anne looked over his shoulder as she said,"Here comes the birthday boy!" Turning around, Ricky's smile increased as he saw John in Amy's arms. John, instantly seeing his daddy, wanted out of Amy's arms._

_Going over to her, Ricky plucked John out of her arms and hugged him. "Hey Johnny. Happy birthday. Daddy loves you." Seeing his son smile at him, Ricky smiled back before looking at Amy. "We really made a great kid, Amy. I swear. He's going to get all the girls when he grows up."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow. "Let's hope not. We don't need another Ricky Underwood in the world."_

_Acting shocked, Ricky said, placing his slightly free hand over his heart. "How dare you say such a thing? I'm fine just the way I am. That's one of the many reasons we had John in the first place."_

_Blushing, Amy turned back to her mom. "I'm just going to get changed for the party." _

_After she came back a few minutes later, wearing a simple blue dress and white sandals, she saw that Ricky was feeding John. She smiled at the sight. "You know, I would've fed him when I got back."_

"_He wouldn't wait. Besides, you need a break."_

_Noticing her mother left, she asked Ricky. "Where's my mom?"_

"_Oh, she went to check on Aaron. He was getting fussy over his walkie-talkie. So she went to check on him." _

_Amy smirked as she went over to the finished cake, taking a little bit of the frosting on the side that her mother missed. She then heard a chuckle behind her. Ricky was shaking his head at her. "That was very naughty. Do I have to tell your mother?"_

_Her mouth spreading widely into a grin, Amy giggled. "No. She'll never know." Raising an eyebrow, Ricky shook his head again as he gently moved John in his arms, the bottle still nestled against the little boy's mouth. _

_Amy went over to the table and sat down next to him, watching him feed John until she heard her mother come back in the room, with Aaron in her arms. Amy smiled at her little brother. Even though Aaron was her father's son, her mother still didn't trust him enough to come back and live with her. _

_Going over to her mother, she kissed her brother's cheek. "Hey Aaron. You ready to help your nephew celebrate his birthday?" Kissing her brother's cheek again, she looked at Ricky and John. She asked him. "Is he falling asleep?"_

_Ricky nodded. "Yeah, he is. I think all this excitement tired him out. I'll take him to your room."_

_Standing up gently, Ricky strode out of the room, gently humming a lullaby that, not of her own accord, made shivers run down her spine and made Amy want to chase after him. Shaking her head from that thought, she turned to her mother, who set Aaron in a carrier that also was a swing. He was smiling and clapping as he looked at Amy._

_She asked her mother. "Mom? What do you do when you think you're falling out of love with someone and yet, you're falling for someone you never thought you would?"_

_Anne looked surprised at her question before she smiled. "Is this about you, Ricky, and Ben? Amy, I don't know what to tell you. It's your choice. You have to choose between them. Though if I were you, Ricky would be the better choice. I know I said before that Ben was the one for you. Until I saw Ricky with John the first time in that hospital one year ago, he's matured and I've seen him grown into a man in a very short time."_

_Looking back at the doorway where Ricky left, Amy couldn't help but agree with her, but her heart still belonged with Ben. She couldn't leave him and she didn't know why. _

_-----_

_As the party got going, Amy was holding John in her lap as she helped him open his gifts, revealing a lot of stuff that Amy seemed to already have. Most of it was clothes. She could even John was getting antsy and frustrated. He was a greedy little baby, Amy thought as she thanked Grace for the little blue jacket. _

_Putting that aside, she looked around at her guests. Lauren, Madison, Grace, Kathleen Bowman, Margaret (Ricky's foster mother), and her own mother, she noticed Ricky was off to the side, watching from across the room. Though Amy was disappointed that Ben had to work, she knew it was for the best. Ben didn't like it when Ricky was here with her._

_Grace interrupted her thoughts when she asked Ricky from across the room,"Hey Ricky! Where's your present?"_

_Ricky stood up and brought his big present over, Amy and John both smiling. Smiling in gratitude toward Ricky, she and John both took off the wrapping paper to reveal.... a colorful tunnel with picture of animals and toys hanging on the end of them. Looking at Ricky, she asked. "How do you know that John wanted this?"_

_Smiling, Ricky said, innocently. "What can I say? I just knew."_

_-*- End of Flashback-*-_

"I still don't know how you knew exactly what John wanted for his birthday, but I guess that comes with the father package, huh?"

Amy said as she looked at Ricky again, his eyes were still closed and yet he looked so peaceful lying there on the hospital bed. Standing up, Amy looked closer at his wounds. His left eye had a black bruise that looked really horrible which made her want to help him with the pain. But she knew with him in a coma, he probably couldn't feel the pain anyway.

She then looked at the cast on his leg. It was all the way up to his hip and she suspected that once Ricky did wake up, he would need lots of therapy to be able to walk again. And like he helped her with John, she'd be there to help him through his struggle.

"_When everything bad happens in our lives, at least we got him."_

Remembering those words that he spoken to her when she thought her world was crashing down around her. Ben broke up with her for the first time, even though he came back to her after his summer in Bologna and she accepted him, and she was left alone without him until Ricky showed up.

Hearing those words from him, she had looked at him then and they exchanged a smile. At that smile, Amy knew that she was being selfish. She knew Ricky was right. John was their first priority and she vowed that she would be there for her child first and Ben second. But right now, John has taken a backseat to what she truly needed to do now. She needed to stay here in the hospital, helping the man who saved her from depression beyond anything she ever felt in her life.

He matured her, made her see the light that was her true love. Showed her that she could live her life even with John.

Feeling tears form in her eyes once more, she gently laid her head down on his chest. She fisted her hand in his hospital gown, wanting to cry out at the injustice of all this. She wanted him back. She needed him, she'd die without him.

Lifting her head slowly, she whispered to Ricky. "Don't worry, baby. We'll get through this, I promise. I'll never give you up, I'll never give up hope that you'll come back to me. I love you."

She then leaned down and captured his cold lips with hers, praying to God that he'd hear her this time. She was begging for another chance to love Ricky for real. She wanted to be with him forever. To marry him, have another child with him, and grow old with him, then to die in his arms in their warm bed in peaceful silence where they'd spend eternity in heaven as one.

Pulling away from his lips, Amy then sat down at the chair next to him once again and placed her head in her hands and sobbed quietly, not holding back her emotions anymore.

-*-*-*-

Next Chapter: Bleeding Love


	6. Chapter 5: Bleeding Love

**Chapter 5:**

**Bleeding Love**

_**But nothing's greater**_

_**Than the rush that comes from your embrace**_

_**And in this world of loneliness**_

_**I see your face**_

_**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy**_

_**Maybe Maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they **_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I...**_

_**Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love...**_

_**'Bleeding Love' Leona Lewis**_

_One week later..._

When Ben Boykewich walked through those hospital doors a week after Ricky's accident, he didn't know what to do. He was carrying a pot of flowers with a sign that said 'Get Well Soon'. After getting the call from Amy's mother, Ben decided to wait to visit. He knew Amy would not appreciate him coming over. She'd suspect something, like he was only doing this to get her back on his side.

He sighed as he looked for the elevator or any sign of someone he recognized. He remembered Anne telling him that Ricky was on the fourth floor in room 453A and Amy was must likely with him.

Jealously ran through him at the thought, but he then felt disgusted with himself. How could he feel jealous over Ricky now? He was in a coma and he could die. Yet, Ben felt that small tug of the little green-eyed monster show its horns and he was sick and tired of it.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath as he started to head toward the elevator when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Ben! Wait up!"

Turning around, Ben saw someone he'd never thought he'd see again. Adrian Lee. He looked at her up and down and it was he could not to whistle at how hot she was now at nineteen. He didn't think she could get any hotter than she did at sixteen, boy was he wrong. She was wearing tight black jeans that showed off every curve in her voluptuous body, with a purple corset top and black high heels. Her long black hair was shorter now, barely reaching her shoulders. He also noticed that she now had a tattoo on her left shoulder of a purple butterfly.

Gulping, Ben said to her. "Hi."

Adrian smiled at him as she said back. "Hi."

An awkward silence fell between them before Ben cleared his throat and asked. "So, you here for Ricky too?"

Nodding, Adrian sighed. "I just found out today when I came back from college. When I heard, I had to get over here. I was going to demand to know where Ricky was, but since you're here, I'll just follow you. So, how is he?"

"I don't know. This is my first visit."

Raising an eyebrow, Adrian said. "He's been in the hospital for a week and you haven't visited him? I thought you would be here with Amy. You two are still together, right?"

Looking away, Ben walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. He then heard Adrian walking next to him, asking. "You two are still together, right?" Ben sighed as he saw the elevator door open; letting a family out before he stepped in, Adrian following him.

When the door closed, Ben said. "It's complicated."

Scoffing, Adrian said. "Look, it's not that complicated. You are either together or you aren't. You can tell me."

"We're not together. Amy broke up with me over a week ago."

That surprised Adrian, well maybe it didn't. She always suspected that Ricky was in love with Amy, with Amy loving him right on back. That's why she backed off when Ricky asked for a commitment years ago. She knew it wouldn't work between them. Since she left school and went to college, she had had a few relationships, but none really worked out. But being with Ben now actually felt comforting and that's what scared her the most.

She also noticed Ben's changes, physically more noticeable. He grew taller, he was not as tall as Ricky, but he was close. He still had that dorky haircut, but he had more muscle which made him not so much a dork as Adrian once knew him as. He was a blue button down shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He was carrying a vase full of yellow daisies with a 'Get Well Soon' sign on it.

Ben had looked at her then, their eyes locking. Adrian looked away before saying. "I'm sorry about Amy. Why did she break up with you?" _Like she didn't know the answer already._

"She said she fell in love with Ricky."

"I thought so. Ricky and I have been calling each other for weeks since I left for college."

Now that surprised Ben. "Are you and Ricky....?"

Adrian shook her head as she looked at him, laughing. "Hell no. We tried that once before and it didn't work out. I knew Ricky didn't love me. He always loved Amy. I could never compete what she can give him."

"And I can't compete with what Ricky gives Amy."

Hearing the elevator door ding, signaling that they had arrived at their level, Ben and Adrian's eyes were still locked on each other's that they didn't realize that they were leaning toward each other's lips.

Ben was so close to kissing her that he could smell her slight perfume of lilacs and honey, breathing her in. He never wanted to kiss someone so badly, not even Amy and that was saying something.

Just when he thought their lips were going to touch, he heard a voice. "Ben? Adrian? What are you doing here?"

Adrian blushed deep red as she looked away, walking past Ben and Amy. Amy watched as Adrian walked away as she then turned toward Ben.

"What was going on between you and Adrian? More to the point, what are _you_ doing here?"

Ben stuttered, his face also turning red before he said as he handed her the vase of flowers, "I came here to visit Ricky and to see how you were doing."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy scoffed. "Mmhmm and I didn't notice you were about to make out with Adrian in an elevator a week after we broke up? That's really low, Ben." Turning around in a huff, Amy made her way back down the hallway, toward Ricky's room where she saw Adrian by John in a chair next to Ricky's bed.

When she approached, Adrian was saying. "Hey Johnny. Your dad has told me all about you. You're even cuter in person." John was laughing as Adrian talked to him and Amy noticed that she was smiling.

Adrian leaned down to give John a kiss on the forehead before she turned around, looking at Amy, "He really is adorable. I mean, well, he is Ricky's kid after all."

"He's mine too. He's our child. So, what were you doing in the elevator with Ben?"

Adrian laughed. "What? Are you jealous?" Amy shook her head. "Of course not. I love Ricky; I just want to warn you to be careful with Ben. He tends to get possessive, obsessive, and arrogant." Amy noticed Adrian smiled at that. "Ben is a sweet guy. Even if he has those qualities, I'm surprised you broke up with him."

"I broke up with him because he didn't treat me right. I thought he loved me and was willing to be there for me, but he cared about was sex. I wasn't ready to have sex again. Well, I mean, you two would probably get along just fine. You both love sex."

"That's not the point. Ben is... sweet. And if I had a guy like him, I would never let him go."

"So why did you let Ricky go? He's sweet."

Adrian crossed her arms as she watched Amy set the flowers next to the other ones that were brought in earlier. She said to her, "Amy, don't worry. I have no intentions like that toward Ben. We're just friends."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you about to kiss him in the elevator?"

Adrian looked away then, avoiding the subject. To be honest, ever since she saw Ben again after a year, she felt something toward him and she didn't know why. He was not even her type. Her type was, well her type was Ricky, but it seemed that Ricky was into innocent women, not promiscuous women. Maybe her tastes had changed. She thought back to her dates in college. All of them were intelligent, good boys from a good family, and innocent.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ben walked through the door, going over to Amy and she felt her heart sink slightly. Maybe Ben was still in love with Amy? And that thought made her throat dry and her eyes tear up. What the hell was wrong with her? She should not be falling for Ben Boykewich.

"_Why not? Why would Ben try to kiss you if he didn't like you?"_

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Adrian decided to pay attention to the person that needed the attention now. Going over to the bed railing, she sighed as she grabbed Ricky's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. If I would've known... well, I would've visited you sooner, but I guess you already had company. And you're right, Johnny is a very beautiful child. You and Amy really did make a good kid. I just hope when I get married, though I know you've said that's unlikely to just piss me off, but I know you mean well. You know I will get married someday and I hope he's a good man like you."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, her tearful eyes filling up more at the sight of Ben. He whispered as he hugged her like he did years ago, but this time, he wasn't uncomfortable, "It'll be okay. He'll come back."

Amy watched as Ben hug Adrian and she couldn't help but smile. Even though a week ago, she loved Ben, or thought she loved Ben, she could see that he needed to be happy and if he wanted to be with Adrian, then Amy was happy for him. She went over to Ricky and placed her hand on top of his, whispering.

"I wish you were awake to see this, though you'd probably make Adrian even more embarrassed than she already is. I think she really likes Ben and I know you'd say why? But I think Ben is exactly what Adrian needs in her life. Not that you were bad for her, but remember, you love me, so you can't be with Adrian again."

She looked at his face and she thought she saw a haunt of a smile on her boyfriend's face, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. Sighing in disappointment, Amy turned to look at John, who was playing with blocks that Amy brought to the hospital for him. He saw Amy looking at him and he smiled back before he reached out his arms.

Picking him up, Amy hugged her son to her before she asked him. "What to see your daddy?" John nodded as Amy set him inside the bed, being careful of the IV's. John cocked his head at Ricky before he looked at his mom. "Daddy look weird."

"That's because he's asleep like I told you. He's in a deep sleep."

"Like Rip Van Winkle? Daddy read me that story."

Amy cocked her own head in the same fashion as her son. "Ricky reads to you?" John nodded before he looked at his dad again. "Yeah, daddy always reads to me every time I'm going to bed."

Now that was something Amy didn't know. That was Ricky's secret to getting John to sleep, reading to him. Amy, even more curious now, asked her son. "What kind of stories does daddy read to you?"

Her son looked like he was thinking before he said. "Daddy read me lots of stories. Fairy tales like Cinder...Cinder...Cinderella, that it. He also read me big books like Harry Potter, that good and funny. He also do the voices."

Amy glanced at Ricky then, still smiling. She had no idea that he did all that for John. And it seemed the it made her love him all the more. She then saw John turn around carefully and asked her. "Can I hug him?"

Hearing her son's heartbroken tone, Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Johnny, but you can't yet. Once your daddy wakes up, then you can."

She then looked and saw Adrian and Ben let go of each other, talking lowly to each other. She had no idea what they were saying, but she could tell Ben was comforting her because she was smiling. Amy was about to walk over to them when Ben said to her. "Amy, I'm going to walk Adrian back to her car. I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Watching as Adrian and Ben walked out of the room, she smiled at that way Ben held her hand gently and Adrian and leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked back at Ricky before saying. "They make a cute couple, believe it or not. Though, I'm surprised that Adrian went after him, he's not even her type."

----

When Ben came back a half hour later, he saw that Amy was gone. He figured she must've went to the bathroom, so he went over to where John was. The little boy was sitting in a playpen that the hospital must've gave to Amy for the time being.

He said to John as he approached, leaning over the side, watching as John played with his blocks. "Hey John. How are you doing? I'm sorry about your dad." John looked up at him then, his head cocking to the side at the sight of Ben, like he was confused to why Ben was there.

"Okay. Daddy will wake soon."

"We all hope so."

John placed his block down before he stood up slowly, facing his former step-father. Ben sighed. "Look, John, I know you don't like me.."

"No, I like you. You're not my daddy, but you nice to me. You're nice to mommy. You were even nice to the pretty girl that came here and talked to me."

"Well, that's your aunt Adrian. She is nice. She loves you. She used to date your dad, you know? So, she's also kind of your step-mother. But I guess not anymore because it's more than likely that your mother is going to marry your daddy."

John noticed the tension on Ben's face. "Not happy about that?"

"I was kind of hoping that _I'd_ marry your mother and _I_ be your daddy."

At that statement, John shook his head as he muttered. "You are _not _my daddy." He then turned back around, going back to his blocks.

Sighing again, Ben turned toward the bed where Ricky lay motionless. He chuckled as he sat in Amy's vacant chair and looked at Ricky's blank face, "Guess you heard all that, huh? Look, I' m glad you and Amy are together, I really am. Okay, I'm lying. I still love Amy, but I know where her heart truly lies because the heart won't lie. She chose you over me. It was always supposed to be you and Amy. I just hope someday that I find someone like her again. So, you have my blessing. I will stay away from her in a romantic way. We can still be friends and I'll be there if you two need anything. I know we may not be friends, Ricky, we never were, but I'm willing to try. Once you wake and I know you will, I want to prove to you that I can be your friend and not be jealous of you in any way.

These past three years, I've been a jerk and all the above. To you, Amy, and John. I was jealous that you had sex with Amy and I treated it all like a competition. I figured if me and Amy had sex, she forget about the first time she had with you, but I realized that could never happen. Just promise me one thing, never hurt her like I did because if you do, I will be on her like flies to honey. Just kidding, seriously I will hurt you if you hurt her. She's too precious to be treated like an object, like I treated her. I regret that now seeing the way you treat her. That's the way I should've been, not obsessing about sex.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything. Sorry that I treated you, Amy, and John badly. That I tried in every way to make sure you were pushed away from Amy and John. I hope one day you can forgive me for that."

"I forgive you Ben."

Looking up at the sound of the voice, Ben saw Amy standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Instantly he stood up and went to her, standing in front of her, his hands in his jeans pockets. He realized how vulnerable she looked at this moment. She was wearing a light blue peasant blouse with baggy jeans and black tennis shoes. Looking at her face, she looked a few years older than she ought to be. This week in the hospital really took the toll on her and he didn't blame her.

Smiling sadly, Ben asked timidly. "You do? Do you really forgive me for these years of ignoring, ridiculing you and wanted to force you to have sex?"

Amy closed her eyes, like she was still remembered those torturous days. When she opened her eyes, she stared at Ben, a smile coming on her face. "Yes, I forgive you. It was hard to forgive you, but I did. This week while I was here, I thought about these past three years and I was unfair to you, so I should apologize as well."

"Why do you need to apologize? I was the one who was the jerk."

Chuckling, Amy nodded. "I know, but if I wasn't such a bitch, you wouldn't have tried to force me. I treated you so badly, Ben. I treated Ricky badly. I treated Johnny badly. I just wanted a normal life. I wanted to go through high school, go to college, find my soul mate, get married and start my family. But since that one night with me and Ricky, my life changed. I thought it changed for the worst, but I thought about it and I realized that it was for the better. I've matured faster than I ever thought possible. I may not be a woman yet, but that's because I'm still learning. Ricky had taught me that I can live my life even with John in it. So, you have many things to apologize for, but I think a lifetime of friendship will heal the wounds that three years had brought."

She then reached out and hugged Ben to her, he hugging back. They both now knew that when Ben left this room, they were going to be friends forever, despite their past. When Ben pulled away, he was smiling truly. He then looked back at Ricky, then Amy herself.

"Well, I better leave you to it then. You and Ricky need some alone time. Who knows? Maybe he'll wake up."

Amy smiled. "I hope so. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Kissing her cheek in a friendly way, Ben gave a small hug before walking out of the room. Amy was still smiling as she walked over to John in the playpen. She saw he was now asleep, his hand curling toward his mouth, his soft snores filling the silent room.

Amy looked at the clock herself and saw it was almost ten o'clock at night. She yawned as she made her way over to the couch next to Ricky's bed. But before she sat down, she went back over to her beloved. She whispered. "Ben is a great guy. I guess when I broke up with him, he matured. How weird is that? And you thought he'd never change. Don't worry, baby. Even though he's matured somewhat, you're always going to be mine. Forever."

Leaning her head down, she captured her lips with his, finding his lips slightly warmer than they were before. Amy didn't pay no heed to it as she went to lay down the couch. Snuggling against the pillow she brought from home, she could slightly smell Ricky's aftershave on her pillowcase and that brought her comfort as sleep overtook her.

----

_Midnight_

Amy awoke to a noise she couldn't identify. She opened her groggy brown eyes and blinked as she looked at John's playpen. He was still asleep. Odd. She swore she heard a noise. It was noise like someone was stretching. But who could....? Surely not....

Sitting up, she wiped her eyes. She then spoke quietly, hoping that she was right. "Ricky?" She heard that soft sound again as she stood up, walking toward his bed. She reached out in the dark for his hand, which was silhouetted by the sheer moonlight that shone through the window. To her surprise and joy, she saw the hand was moving. Moving quickly, she went to the light switch and gently turned it on to a soft hue that was dark, yet Amy could see Ricky. His eyes were still closed, but his right hand was moving, reaching out for something.

"Amy...?"

Her heart hammering inside her chest, she went over to him and grasped his hand, his hand tightening. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." She then saw his head turn toward the sound of her voice. His eyes then slowly opened, his eyes staring at her with pain, yet happiness at the sight of her.

"Amy...? What happened to me?"

-*-*-

Next Chapter: Out of the Coma, Into Reality


	7. Chapter 6: Out of the Coma

**Chapter 6:**

**Out of the Coma, Into Reality**

_**Where we last left our story....**_

_Amy awoke to a noise she couldn't identify. She opened her groggy brown eyes and blinked as she looked at John's playpen. He was still asleep. Odd. She swore she heard a noise. It was a noise like someone was stretching. But who could....? Surely not...._

_Sitting up, she wiped her eyes. She then spoke quietly, hoping that she was right. "Ricky?" She heard that soft sound again as she stood up, walking toward his bed. She reached out in the dark for his hand, which was silhouetted by the sheer moonlight that shone through the window. To her surprise and joy, she saw the hand was moving. Moving quickly, she went to the light switch and gently turned it on to a soft hue that was dark, yet Amy could see Ricky. His eyes were still closed, but his right hand was moving, reaching out for something._

"_Amy...?"_

_Her heart hammering inside her chest, she went over to him and grasped his hand, his hand tightening. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." She then saw his head turn toward the sound of her voice. His eyes then slowly opened, his eyes staring at her with pain, yet happiness at the sight of her._

"_Amy...? What happened to me?"_

-*-*-

_Later that morning..._

"Okay Ricky, your vitals signs are normal, your stitches are not pulled at all and your blood pressure is normal. I have to say, Mr. Underwood, you are normal."

Jennifer checked Ricky the minute she came in for her shift that morning after Amy practically begged her to check him. She crossed off another mark on her clipboard before she flipped her blond hair out of her face. She looked at Amy. "Don't worry, he's fine."

Ricky looked at Amy, then at Jennifer with a scowl on his face. "Then why do I feel like shit?" Glaring at him, Amy hissed. "Don't say that kind of language in front of Johnny..." Ricky glared right on back before saying. "Amy, I've just been in a life-threatening accident and I almost died. Give me a break, this situation calls for swearing my head off."

Narrowing her eyes, Amy crossed her arms over her chest, her bottom lip out slightly. Ricky chuckled at the sight and Amy glared at him again. "Why are you chuckling? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

Reaching out, Ricky took her hand and said. "I'm sorry, you're just really cute with your bottom lip out like that." Smiling, Amy looked at Jennifer then, who was grinning as well.

"You two are a great couple, you know that? I wish my boyfriend was like Ricky."

Ricky smiled before he turned back to Jennifer. "So when can I get out of here?" Jennifer sighed as she looked at him. "I don't know, it depends on how you're feeling. You still have stitches in your ribs, your leg is broken in five places, and you also still have healing going on in your head. You will need therapy for you be able to walk again. I don't think you'll leave here at least for five months, a year tops."

Ricky growled as he laid his head back against his pillow, wanting to hit something. He closed his eyes as he heard Jennifer bid her goodbyes and left. He then felt Amy squeeze his hand. "It'll be okay Ricky."

He opened his eyes, shaking his head, not even looking at Amy. "No, it's not. Five months to a year is a long time to be in a hospital."

"But you need to stay here, to get healthy."

"What about you and John? How am I going to take care of you? Your job doesn't give you much money."

"I'm still living with my mother, Ricky. You have nothing to worry about. Look, I'll try to get another job and that way I can take care of _you _and John. You don't always have to be my hero. This time, I get to be your hero and save you."

Hearing those words, he turned to look at Amy then, smiling. "Thanks Amy. I love you." Amy smiled back. "I love you too." They then leaned towards each other's lips and when they were about to kiss, a voice said.

"Daddy?"

Chuckling, Amy licked her lips and turned toward her son, who was standing up in the play pen. She went over and picked him up. Ricky was grinning widely as Amy made her way over to him. "Hey little man, you being good for mommy while daddy was away?"

John nodded and Amy gently set him in the bed with Ricky, where Ricky hugged him tightly, a tear leaking out of his eye, sliding down his cheek. "I missed you Johnny." Amy blinked back her own tears at the sight. She went over to her two men and hugged them too, resting her head on Ricky's shoulder, letting her own tears fall.

------

Ben Boykewich was having a good day, better than he ever had. After Amy had forgiven him for everything that happened the past three years, he left that hospital with a smile on his face. But now, he getting ready for work when he heard his cell phone ring.

Looking at the id, he grinned. Answering it, he said. "Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Ricky's awake."

Ben almost dropped the phone in shock. "Really? When did this happen?"

"Last night after you left. I woke up at midnight and there he was. He was awake. Though he's not doing good with that he has to stay at the hospital for five months to a year."

"Well doesn't he have to because of his leg?"

He heard Amy sigh. "Yeah, but he doesn't care. He's stubborn to the core." Ben smirked as he replied. "Just like someone else I know."

"Oh shut up, this is serious. Are you going to come over to the hospital today?"

Biting his bottom lip, Ben said cautiously. "I don't think Ricky would want me there."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ben. I explained everything to him. I told him the I've forgiven you and I think he has too. Just come by and talk to him. Please, not just for me, but for Johnny too. You may not be his stepfather anymore, but I want you here. I can invite Adrian. She's coming over later after Ricky called her. He swore she almost fainted on the phone."

Chuckling, Ben said, shrugging. "Okay, I'll come over after my shift. Since Ricky's in the hospital, I'm working a little more."

"That's good." There was silence before Ben heard Ricky call her. Ben smiled. "I think you better go before the coma patient goes ape."

"Yeah. I'll see you later then. Goodbye Ben."

When he heard Amy hung up, he heard a knock on his door frame. He turned around and saw his father standing there with his arms crossed. He was wearing his pin-striped suit, ready to take Ben to work.

"How's Ricky?"

Ben sighed as he put his wallet in his back pocket. "He's awake. Amy wants me to come by there later to see him." Leo smiled. "Well, that's good news. But why are you so down?"

"I don't think Ricky and I can ever be friends, if we ever were friends. After that fight we had, I'm not sure that we can ever rekindle whatever friendship we had."

Putting his arm around Ben's shoulders, Leo shook his head. "Who says you can never rekindle the friendship you had? Just go and talk to Ricky and see what he has to say. Who knows? Maybe you and him can actually be friends now that you and Amy broke up." He then smirked as he continued. "Also, Adrian called this morning. She said she tried to call your cell phone, but it was busy. I suggest you call her back before you go to work. She seems to really like you."

His face heating up, Ben looked away from his father's smirking face. "Yeah, I'll call her."

Leo grinned before he gently slapped his son on the back. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes." When Ben knew his father left, he instantly dialed Adrian's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Adrian? It's me, Ben."

He heard a happy tone in her voice as she said. "Hey Ben. Did you hear about Ricky?"

"Yeah, Amy called me."

"I figured. So you going over there? I can meet you there."

Sighing, Ben said. "I wish I could, but I have work. I will be over there later tonight."

"That sucks. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'm just about to head over."

"Okay, have fun."

She chuckled and it made Ben's heart flutter at that soft laugh as he smiled. She then said, with a smile in her voice, "I will. I'll say 'hi' to Johnny for you."

"Thanks, talk to you later Adrian."

When he hung up, he was still smiling as he placed his phone in his pocket. Was he actually falling for Adrian Lee? The former school slut? But he knew she was not what she claimed to be. Sure, she loved sex, but what he saw in her was a young woman with a bright future ahead of her. He just hoped that he was part of it.

-----

"Ricky, I am so glad you're okay."

Ricky smiled as he saw Adrian walked through the door. She was wearing blue jeans with a red t-shirt and black boots. Her hair was in small ponytail and her purse hung over her shoulder.

Amy was out, she had got a call from work and she had to go in for the day. Though John stayed behind because he didn't want to leave his daddy. He was currently sitting at the end of Ricky's bed, watching _SpongeBob Squarepants_.

When Adrian approached, John smiled as turned his head away from the TV.

"Auntie Addie!"

Adrian turned to Ricky, who looked innocently up at the ceiling. "Did you tell your son to call me 'Auntie Addie'?" Ricky smirked. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Besides, Adrian is too hard a word for him to speak yet. So, you're now Auntie Addie."

Sighing with remorse, Adrian turned back to Johnny. "How's the little man today?" John nodded. "Good . Daddy woke up."

"I can see that." She then looked around the room, then at Ricky. "Where's Amy?"

"She had to go to work. She hated that she had to leave, believe me I did too, but she needs to work since I can't at the moment."

Adrian nodded as she went over to the chair next to Ricky. John turned his head back toward the cartoon the screen, ignoring his aunt and dad. Smiling at the sight, Adrian turned to Ricky, holding his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Ricky looked at his son before he said. "I feel like a bus ran me over and it went in reverse to make sure I was dead."

Laughing at that image that Ricky portrayed, Adrian said. "I'd probably feel like hell too after what you've been through, but I think Amy got the brunt of it. I've never seen her look so... vulnerable. It was like she didn't know what to do and it was killing her."

"It probably was." He squeezed her hand before he said. "I heard what you said to me while I was in the coma."

Adrian blinked. "You did?"

"Yeah I did. And you will get married someday. Once upon a time, I was hoping it would be me, but I found my true love and I know you'll find yours. Amy told me about you and Ben. Funny, I didn't think he was your type."

Blushing, Adrian shrugged, letting go of Ricky's hand. "He isn't my type."

Ricky then asked in a teasing tone, like a brother would do to a sister. "Then why are you blushing? You like him."

"I do not."

Chuckling knowingly, Ricky continued. "I know Ben likes you. Ever since you guys hugged in the hallway at school. Also when you smacked him just because you hugged him. Remember when I asked you for a commitment?"

Sighing, Adrian turned back toward him. "Yeah, we were in bed after sex and you looked me straight in the eye and asked me. To be honest, I didn't know what to think. I was shocked when you wanted me to commit to you and only you. I knew I couldn't do it. I was afraid that you would eventually cheat on me. Well, it worked out for the best. You and Amy are together now. She loves you, I saw the way she looked at you and it made me happy for you. That you found someone who knows you better than I knew you, if that was even possible."

"You know, you're still my best friend. But Amy is my best friend and lover."

"Like I used to be."

Ricky took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes. "Yes. But you understand that my heart led me to her. She is the one person who loves me for me and understands me. I hid my feelings for her for so long and it almost killed me to. Now that I finally told her, I feel whole and complete."

Adrian did what he did and squeezed his hand. "And I'm happy for you. I really am. I just hope even though you're with her, I can still be part of your life."

"I hoped you were going to say that. Amy and I were talking and... we decided after what happened with the car crash, we need to pick godparents for Johnny if anything happens to me and Amy. Adrian.... I want you to Johnny's godmother."

Feeling tears form in her eyes at that statement, Adrian hugged Ricky, but not too tightly. When she pulled back, she went over to Johnny and hugged him too. "I'm your godmother, Johnny. You call me Auntie Addie anytime you want to."

John laughed as he hugged Adrian back. Ricky smiled at the sight of those two before he heard his cell phone ringing. He reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. How are you feeling? How's Johnny?"

Ricky felt his eyes literally light up at the sound of Amy's voice as he said. "Johnny's fine. In fact, he's hanging out with his new godmother right now. Oh, and I'm fine too."

Hearing Amy laugh over the phone made Ricky smile all the more, she said, "So, you told her, huh? Should I tell the godfather or should you?"

"Well, it depends on who talks to him first and I want to talk to him. After what happened, I want to make amends with him. He deserves that much after being there for you when I wasn't."

"I understand. Well, I should be out before dinner. Just four more hours and you have me in your presence again."

"Can't wait. I'll see you then, babe. Love you."

Hanging up, he saw Johnny showing Adrian his picture book with cats popping in and out. He moved slightly and he groaned out in pain. Adrian was right by his side in a instant. "What hurts? Should I get the nurse?"

Grimacing in pain, Ricky clenched his teeth as he felt his side throb in agony. "When I move a little bit too quickly, my ribs hurt. They're still bruised after the crash. It doesn't help the fact that my leg is broken in five places and my head was practically splattered against the windshield before the doctors sewed my head up."

"Thanks for the image, Ricky. I didn't really need that. Are you sure you don't want me to get the nurse? Just one click of the help button and I can get you help."

"I'm sure, I just need a minute to calm down."

Relaxing against his pillow, he closed his eyes as more pain shot through his back, making his head pulse with a start of a headache. He then heard a voice from the doorway. "Something felt wrong in the force, so I came to check on you."

Smiling at the sight of Jennifer coming toward him, he shook his head. "You didn't need to come, I'm feeling a whole lot better."

Adrian sighed. "Then why were you moaning with pain just a few minutes ago?" Ricky glared at her as Jennifer lifted up his wrist, checking his pulse. "Where does it hurt?" Letting out another slight grimace of pain, Ricky growled. "Everywhere."

Jennifer looked sympathetic so reached up to his IV, taking a needle out of the container next to his bed and put it in the opening for the needle. Ricky looked up at it. "What's that you just put into my body?"

"It's powerful pain killer. You'll probably feel a little loopy when it kicks in."

"Oh great. Now I'm going to go even more insane. I'm already crazy just sitting here and doing nothing!"

Chuckling, Jennifer patted his hand. "You're not doing nothing. You're babysitting your son while Amy is gone. I think that's very important."

John then looked at his dad. "Daddy? I got to go potty." Ricky sighed as he looked at Jennifer. "See, I can't even help him." Adrian also looked sympathetic toward Ricky as she said to John. "Don't worry, John. I'll help you." She picked him up then and took him into the bathroom, closing the door.

Ricky laid his head back against the pillow. He felt helpless, useless, and stupid. He wanted to be everything that Amy needed and here he was, lying on his back while she was working, trying to support him and John. God, he wanted to get out of here.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jennifer said. "I know it seems hard now, but it will only get better. I promise. You'll be walking out of here before you know it."

"Yeah, but that's not early enough." Turning his head, Ricky looked out the window, wondering what Amy was doing right now. How he longed for the four hours to past by and she'd be back in his arms. Even now, his arms were itching to hold her.

He turned his head back around and Jennifer was gone and Adrian and John were coming back in the room, holding hands. Ricky smirked. "Don't you be hitting on my son, Adrian." Adrian rolled her eyes as she set John inside his crib for a nap and she headed back to Ricky, sitting in the chair next to his bed again.

Ricky looked at Adrian and said. "Maybe you should go and get something to eat in the cafeteria. I'll be fine. I just got to let the medicine kick in. Besides, Johnny's going to take his nap. I should take one myself."

Adrian raised an eyebrow before saying. "Okay. Do you want me to bring you back something?" Ricky shook his head. "No thanks. I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Don't beat yourself up, Ricky. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah... right..."

He then saw Adrian get up from her chair and walk out of the room, leaving Ricky alone in the silence. Resting his head against the pillow, he closed his eyes, trying to fight the agony that was washing over him. All of the sudden, all at once, he felt his throat dry and his eyes tingle. He felt a sob trying to escape, but all that came out was a choking soft cry. He had never wanted to cry as much as he did now. But he needed to be strong. Oh to hell with it, he needed to let his emotions out. It might make him feel less of a man, but if he didn't do this now, he'll hold it in forever.

Opening his eyes, he felt a few lines of wetness fall down his cheeks as he looked out the window.

It was then he realized that reality of this situation really sucks.

-------

_Four hours later...._

"Guess who's back?"

Ricky smiled at the sound of his love's voice. The painkiller had finally kicked in and like Jennifer said, he was a little bit loopy. He turned his head and looked at the doorway, seeing Amy. Her brown hair was in a loose bun, hanging on her shoulder. Her brown eyes were twinkling at the sight of John. He woke up a little while ago and Adrian took him out of the play pen and stayed with him as Ricky rested in bed.

Adrian also smiled at the sight of Amy, which made Ricky kind of curious. Adrian never liked Amy much because she knew she was taking Ricky away from her. But it seemed that Adrian grew up, like Ben did.

John wobbled his way over to his mom, saying, "Mommy!" Amy picked him up instantly and hugged him. "Were you good for Auntie Adrian and daddy?" John nodded. "Daddy had to take icky stuff." Amy looked curiously at Ricky before she turned back toward her son.

"What kind of icky stuff?"

Adrian answered for him "Ricky was in pain a little while ago, but don't worry. Jennifer took care of him. He's just a little loopy. He's been asking for you for two hours, he was driving me mad."

Laughing, Amy set John down so he could be with Adrian and she made her way over to Ricky. When she leaned down for a kiss, Ricky pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. His hands reached behind her, his fingers searching for the end of the shirt, wanting to touch her skin. When he finally lifted it it up, he gently touched her skin.

Feeling his touch, Amy giggled as she pulled back. "Adrian's right. You're really loopy."

Watching her with a drunken gaze, Ricky shook his head. "Not loopy, I just want to touch you, Amy. I missed you." Just as he reached for her again, Amy pulled away and giggled louder. "Ricky! You're not right in the head at the moment, so no touching."

Ricky pouted as he pulled his hands back. "And why not?"

"Because I said so. You just rest. I already called Ben and he said he's going to come over in an hour or so. Hopefully your head will be back to normal by then."

Adrian laughed as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we want our brooding bad boy back." Amy smiled as she looked back at Ricky. "That's what made me fall for him in the first place. The bad boy and the good girl. Cliché, but that's Ricky and I are."

Saying nothing at the comment, Adrian looked down at John. She knew Amy was right. She always thought that the bad girl and the bad boy belonged together. She thought that was the way things should've been, but Adrian saw that Ricky was captured by Amy's innocence and beauty. Her beauty was even something Adrian couldn't compete with. But why did she care? When she looked at Ricky and Amy, she saw true love. A love that could never be broken, no matter how much Adrian or Ben wished.

--------

Next Chapter: A Talk Between the Ex and the Boyfriend


	8. Chapter 7: The Ex and the Boyfriend

**Chapter 7:**

**A Talk between the Ex and the Boyfriend**

Ricky groaned out in frustration as his head collapsed against the pillow. It was somewhere around seven and Amy was sitting next to Ricky, reading a book that she picked up a little while ago, but never had the chance to read it. But when she heard her boyfriend's groan of frustration, she put her book down immediately and asked.

"Painkiller wore off?"

Nodding, Ricky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I'll be okay though, it just really hurts when the pain comes back after nothing but numbness." Amy smiled sadly as she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips; she then pulled back, her nose twitching.

"Well, I think you should get a bath."

Ricky smirked. "Do I smell that bad? Excuse me, but I've been in a coma for a week." Ignoring that, Amy said. "I could ask if Jennifer can help me. With your bandages, it could be a little hard…"

"Don't you want to see me naked? You already did once."

Amy blushed a deep red as she stammered out. "O-o-once, but it was really dark at the time, I couldn't see anything." Smiling flirtingly, Ricky pulled her to him and whispered against her lips. "Okay, so next time, I'll leave the lights on so you can see everything that you want to, baby." Amy smiled against his lips. This was a sign that he was getting better, he was getting back to his old self. He never flirted this hard with her before and it made her heart flutter wildly.

Pulling away, Amy cleared her throat, trying to pull herself together before she said. "I'll just see if I can find something in the bathroom to at least gently clean you with." When she left to go into the joining bathroom in the room, Ricky was smiling widely. He looked over at John, who was asleep in the playpen. Good, John did not need to see what Ricky was going to do with Amy.

When she came back with a washcloth and a bar of soap, Ricky sat up and said. "You know I can get up, you know? You just got to help me and then you can lead me to the bathroom." Amy was still blushing as she gently helped Ricky out of the bed, taking his IV with him; she let Ricky lean on her as she walked him to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind them as she shut the door. When she turned around, she noticed Ricky was taking the hospital dress off, though letting it hand over one arm because the IV. She averted her eyes, closing them. She heard Ricky chuckle, "Don't worry, it's covered. You can look now."

Opening her eyes, she knew looking at him was a big mistake. She felt her heart go out of control and the sight her half-naked boyfriend. She saw the fresh bandage on his rib cage that Jennifer applied earlier. She had also removed the bandage from his head. He was leaning against the sink with a seductive look in his eyes. Amy's eyes darted slightly down to his red boxers then back up just as quickly. God, he was delectable.

She reached for the washcloth and soap that she grabbed earlier and headed over to him, cautiously. Ricky smiled as she approached. "I don't bite unless you want me to." That statement brought chills to run over Amy's body. She cleared her dry throat and she then gently started to scrub his chest above the bandage, trying not to get it wet.

As she continued to clean his arms, his left leg, his face, and back, she felt a sudden pleasure from what she was doing. She found that she liked to clean Ricky. But, all too soon, it was over. Setting the washcloth down on the sink behind Ricky, she pulled back and said. "Well, you're clean now."

"Damn. I wish I was still dirty so you can clean me with your soft tender hands."

Smiling at his words, Amy blinked as she looked down at her feet. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, but I just need to use the facilities. So I'll be right out."

Amy nodded before she went out of the bathroom and stood outside the door. A few minutes later, she heard Ricky say. "You can come back in." She went back into the room and saw Ricky had the hospital gown back on and he looked a little bit pale. Amy sighed. "You wore yourself out. Next time, we're asking Jennifer to help."

Letting him lean on her again, she led him to the bed and helped onto it. When he was settled, she went back to her original spot by his side. She then said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my parents, Ashley and Robbie are going to visit tomorrow. I told them that you're fine enough to have a lot of visitors."

Smiling at the prospect of seeing his new family again, he grasped Amy's hand. "You know, you can go home. I'll be fine here." Amy glared at him. "I am not leaving your side for a second. I'm staying here with you."

They then heard someone clear their throat. They both looked toward the doorway and saw Ben standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at his feet. Ricky saw this and he felt guilty. He sighed. "It's okay. You can come in."

Ben walked over slowly toward the front of the bed. He looked at Amy, who took the hint. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Just don't get any blood anywhere." Ricky laughed as he saw Amy walk out of the room, he then turned to Ben. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He wasn't sure what he should say. The last time they met face to face, they nearly killed each other over Amy.

"So…?

Ben was still looking down at his feet before he said. "I'm sorry." Ricky was surprised by that apology, but he replied. "Sorry for the accident or sorry about trying to take Amy away from me?"

"Both and, for the record, you took her away from me first. I was going to marry her in a week if you didn't interfere."

Ricky clenched his teeth at that statement. He did want to think about Ben marrying Amy. It made his skin crawl and it made him want to hit something like the person in front of him. He still remembered when they got married the first time and that memory made Ricky angry. At the time, he was happy with Grace, but in the end, seeing Amy become Mrs. Ben Boykewich made something stir inside him that he thought he hid. He was jealous of Ben that night. He wanted to be the one standing at that altar with Amy, kissing her and the preacher announcing that Amy Juergens was now Amy Underwood.

Hopefully, in the near future, he'd get that chance.

He then said to Ben in a fake friendly manner. "Yeah, I know. I've been hearing about it for almost three years that you want to marry Amy. But, sorry Benny Boy, you had your chance. You didn't treat her right. Remember when you broke up with her at the beginning of the school year two years ago? You know who was there to make sure she was okay? It was me. Because I know when she's upset and I do everything in my power to make sure she's not hurting anymore. That's when I fell in love with her, Ben. When she cried on my shoulder because of you, I made sure she got the comfort that you didn't give to her. Then after you came back to her, _begging_ her to take you back, I tried to talk her out of it. I told you that you'd just treat her like she was a possession again. She didn't listen to me so she went back to the one person that made her hurt beyond hurt. And where was I? I was in my apartment, trying to hold myself together because I knew that someday she'd see what an asshole you really were."

Ben listened to Ricky's words, still looking at his feet. He honestly didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, he looked up at Ricky and said. "Look, I don't know what to say to all that. Everything that you just said was right. You're right I've been an absolute jerk to you, Amy, and John. I wish I can make up for that, but it'll be a long time before I can make it up to you. I thought we were friends for a time."

"Yeah, we were. Until you broke Amy's heart."

"Look, I told you I was sorry."

Ricky sighed in frustration as he shook his head. "Sorry isn't good enough, Ben. You hurt Amy and that's something that I cannot forgive. You hurt Amy, you hurt me. Amy told me she forgives you, but it'll take a long time for me to forgive you. So don't say any more apologies, Ben because I don't want to hear it."

Silence fell over both of them after Ricky's small speech. They then both heard a soft noise coming from the play pen. Ben looked over and saw John started to wake up. He walked over to the crib and said, "Hey Johnny. Remember me?"

John cocked his head before he said. "Fake daddy."

Hearing that, Ricky burst out laughing. "Guess he knows who the real daddy around here is, Ben."

Ignoring that, Ben picked up John and brought him over to Ricky, who instantly scooped his son up and hugged him. Smiling sadly, Ben said. "I should've been better to John. He was going to be my step-son and I treated you like dirt just because you were the father. You didn't deserve that."

Holding his son close, Ricky sighed. "Look, I also want to talk to you about Adrian. I want you to be careful when considering your actions with her. She is my best friend and if you hurt her, you thought I was dangerous when you hurt Amy, you haven't seen anything if you hurt Adrian. She's too good of a person for someone like you to screw it up. I honestly couldn't believe that Adrian liked you, but I saw it for myself earlier. She does like you, Ben, she really does. Just don't screw it up."

"Who knows? She could be my wife someday." Ricky chuckled at that statement. "Don't get ahead of yourself. But speaking of marriage, despite the fact that I hate your guts right now, I need your help. This afternoon, I was told that my progress is better than they imagined. I could be getting out in a couple months or less. My head is still a little damaged from the accident also that my leg was broken all the way to my hip, it could take a while to heal."

"So what do you need my help for?"

Ricky smiled as he looked at John, then at Ben. "I'm thinking of asking Amy to marry me."

His jaw dropping slightly, Ben stammered out. "M-m-married? Isn't a little early to be thinking about marriage?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, you were the one who asked her to marry you not even a month into your relationship?"

Shaking his head, Ben asked again, ignoring the subject. "So what do you need my help for?"

"I need to make my proposal special. Since she didn't get the chance to enjoy her prom, I was wondering if you could help me out with that. I want to make this the best night of her life since she's done so much for me. I want to repay her."

Ben mused about that thought for a moment before he said. "Okay, I'll help you. After you get out of the hospital, we'll set everything up then."

Ricky smiled as he gently bounced his son in his arms, making John laugh. He noticed Ben's smile at the sight and Ricky knew he had to tell him what Amy's idea was, even though he hated it. "Ben, Amy told me this idea. I don't know if Adrian told you, but we made her Johnny's godmother. Amy thought it would appropriate if you make you Johnny's godfather. I do not agree to it, mind you, but I think she's right. You're the only one who's also been around Johnny the most. Do you accept this responsibility?"

Stammering slightly, Ben didn't know what to think. He never expected Ricky to ask him this….ever. Ben felt flattered that Amy thought of him. He then saw Johnny look at him, like he was expecting his answer. Looking at John, Ben knew what he had to say.

"Yes. I'll be Johnny's godfather."

Ricky nodded as he then passed John over to Ben, who awkwardly held him against his chest. It was a humorous sight. For three years, didn't Ben even learn how to hold John? Well obviously not by the way he was holding him, but Ricky knew in time, he'd learn. He watched as Ben place John back into the playpen, he looked over at Ricky.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for you to forgive me?"

Looking away from Ben's gaze, Ricky thought about that. Should he forgive Ben? It would make Amy happy, but it would not make him happy. If it were up to him, he would not have Ben in Amy and John's lives, but she and Ben had a history. It even looked like that Adrian and Ben were going to be a couple. Ricky smirked in Ben's direction before he replied,

"I'll let you know."

Ben smiled before he heard a voice from the doorway. "Okay, I'm back, what did I miss? Hi Ben."

His face flushing red, Ben turned around and saw Adrian as she went up to Ricky and kissed his cheek in hello. He didn't know why, but Adrian kissing Ricky made the blood boil inside Ben. He didn't want Ricky to touch her and this feeling was even stronger than it had ever been with Amy. It didn't make sense.

"Hello Ben. Can you hear me?"

Shaking his head, Ben looked at Adrian, who was right in front of him, staring into his eyes. He blinked as he said. "Hi Adrian. I'm sorry, I spaced out for the moment."

"Uh huh." Adrian said as she raised an eyebrow at him before going over to the playpen and she said to John. "Hey Johnny. Your Auntie Addie is back." John looked up at her instantly and reached for her to hold him. "Auntie Addie! Auntie Addie!"

Picking him up in an instant, Adrian hugged the little boy to her and kissed his cheek. Ben felt jealous again. He wanted her to kiss him like, or preferably, on his lips or his neck. Getting that image in his mind, he felt his body warm up slightly and he couldn't help but feeling giddy now.

Ricky watched this exchange between Ben and Adrian with a curious glance that he didn't notice Amy coming back in the room. She saw this too and she went over to Ricky and placed her hand on his. Looking up at her, he smiled. "Where were you? I was getting lonely. I don't like babysitting Ben."

Rolling her eyes, Amy playfully hit him on the hand. "Stop that! Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah and I told him he's going to be Johnny's godfather."

"That's good. Are you a little forgiving of him now?"

Scoffing, Ricky lifted her hand and kissed it. "No, not until he shows me that he has grown up. I'll forgive him then if he can show me that. It's really hard to forgive him when he hurt the woman I love many times over and over again."

Amy smiled before she said. "I know, but Ricky, Ben has been a good friend to us both despite his past problems. Can you forgive him? Please?"

"No, not until he can show me that he has changed."

Sighing, Amy knew she was not going to win this battle. She knew better than to fight with Ricky. Instead, she went over to Ben, Adrian, and John. When John saw his mom, he instantly reached out toward her, saying happily. "Mommy!" Adrian handed John over to Amy, who took him and held him expertly against her hip. She then looked between Ben and Adrian, then saying, "Are you two up to something or do I need to give you more space?"

Adrian smiled at Ben, and then she said to Amy. "Ben and I are just talking. He just asked me out on a date."

Ben looked surprised at that. He didn't even ask her out. "I did?" Adrian looked at him and smirked. "Yes you did. You asked me to go to the movies with you tomorrow at eight, remember? You also said you'd get your driver to take us there."

It was then Ben knew what she was doing. He smiled as he turned to Adrian "Yeah, I did. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow night?" Adrian kissed his cheek before she said. "It's a date. I'll see you then Ben." She then said to Ricky and Amy. "I have to go anyway."

Ricky motioned her over and when she went over, he hugged her close as he whispered. "Just be careful."

"I will, Ricky, don't worry. I can handle Ben. You just worry about getting better." Pulling away from his embrace, Adrian started to walk out the door. Ben looked at Ricky and Amy. "I better go too. I'll see you two tomorrow." He then raced after Adrian, leaving Ricky and Amy to smirk at each other.

--------

Adrian walked toward the elevator and just before she could push the down button, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ben. She felt her heart hammer inside her chest as he smiled at her. He said as he took his hand off her shoulder. "Thanks for that. So, were you serious about the date or were you just making a show for Ricky and Amy?"

Chuckling, Adrian pressed the down button and the elevator door opened and she turned toward him. "Come here and I'll show you how serious I really am." Taking the hold of his shirt, Adrian dragged him into the elevator and pushed him against the wall as the doors closed in front of them. Ben looked at her with a eager yet terrified face. "Adrian? You're not thinking..."

"No! I'm not thinking that. I'm not that bold."

She rubbed her hands against his chest and she felt him shudder. "I guess Amy never did this with you, did she?"

Ben shook his head as Adrian leaned up to gentle kiss his neck. Pulling back, Adrian gently then captured his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging on them. Taking this opportunity, Ben pulled her against him and slammed his lips against hers in a fight of passion. Their tongues danced and it seemed like forever that they kissed. Sparks flew in front of Ben's eyes as he kissed her. He never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life. Sure, he had kissed Amy like this, but with not this much passion. He wondered if Adrian felt the same way.

But all too soon the elevator dinged, signaling the doors opening, making them both jump apart, panting.

Adrian's lips were red for their ten second make out and her hair was a little bit roughed up from Ben's hand that had been in her hair. Ben was red in the face and all he wanted to do was pull her against him again. She bit her swollen bottom lip before she said as she straightened her clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She then walked out of the elevator, Ben following. He stopped her again and gently placed a soft kiss to her lips, feeling the sparks he felt earlier. He smiled against her lips. "See you tomorrow." She pulled back and walked away, toward the hospital doors, swinging her hips as she went.

God, that woman was going to murder him with lust.

Ben felt his heart pound so hard, he thought that it was going to jump out of his chest and follow her out the door. Instead, he just watched as she left. After a few minutes of calming himself down, he walked out of the doors. He was definitely going to call her when he got home.

---------

Ricky smiled happily as he watched Amy with John in her lap, reading him the story of Cinderella. He enjoyed listening to her read as much as he enjoyed the woman she was. John was fascinated as his mother read the story, but when she read to the part of the story when Prince Charming met Cinderella, he asked. "How did you and daddy meet, mommy?"

Looking at each other in panic, Ricky said. "Well.... how did we meet, Amy?" Amy stammered out, "Um...well, it started at Band Camp..."

"What's band camp?"

"You know that golden instrument in my room that I used to play to make you fall asleep?"

When John nodded, she said. "That's a French horn, I played it in a band. I met your father there because he is also in the band."

"What did daddy play?"

Ricky answered that. "I played the drums, a man's instrument." Amy glared at him. "Thank you, daddy for explaining it."

"No problem, baby."

Sighing, Amy continued. "Anyway, I came to band camp hoping to learn more about the way high school did their school band. I didn't expect to find your father." Ricky smiled. "I didn't expect to find your mother either."

"Yeah, you were looking any woman to date you."

"That was a low blow, Miss Juergens."

"That's Mrs. Underwood to you, Mr. Underwood."

Ricky grinned widely before he continued the story. "Anyway, your mother was marching with the freshman band on the field. I was sitting on the bleachers, watching her. She was so beautiful with the sunlight reflecting in her hair. I knew I wanted to meet her. She knew I was watching her and she turned her head. Our eyes locked and I waved. She looked so shocked that she almost crashed the entire band. It was hilarious."

Amy glared at him again. "It wasn't my fault that you mesmerized me from first sight."

"I didn't know I was so mesmerizing to you, Amy."

Smiling, Amy said. "You were and are. What happened next is that your father sought me out basically. He saw me sitting at the recreation room table, flipping through a magazine. He came up to me and said hi. The instant I turned my head, there your father was. He was so handsome, still is."

But she then felt John against her, curling up. She looked down and he fell asleep. Ricky laughed softly. "Would you look at that? The sound of your voice made him fall asleep."

"I guess it did. That's weird, I never made him fall asleep so easily before."

"I guess you're more influential than you thought."

Amy lifted herself up then with John in her arms. She took him over to the playpen set him inside, covering him up with the blanket she brought from home. She yawned as she went back over to Ricky. He saw as she started to lie down the couch next to him. He shook his head. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

"I don't want to hurt you or pull out an IV."

Sighing, Ricky smiled. "You won't. Trust me." Amy sighed herself as she then stood up from the couch and gently climbed into the bed beside Ricky. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Ricky winced slightly. Amy pulled back. "Look, I already hurt you."

"I'll be fine, just don't squeeze too tight."

Amy wrapped her arms around him again and curled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as well. She closed her eyes and said. "This has been a weird day. But a happy one. I got you back and Ben is moving on."

"So is Adrian. I'm happy for her. I just hope Ben doesn't screw it up and hurt her."

"You never know. He might marry her someday."

"Like I hope to marry you someday."

Opening her eyes, Amy leaned up to give Ricky a soft kiss on the lips before she snuggled back against him. Ricky sighed with happiness as he closed his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. He dreamed of having Amy sleeping in his arms and now that it was now reality, he never wanted to let her go.

He just hoped that the rest of his life with her will be just as pleasant. He didn't want to lose her again, his heart wouldn't be able to bear it.

-*-*-

Next Chapter: First Time For Everything


	9. Chapter 8: First Time For Everything

**Chapter 8:**

**First Time for Everything**

The next morning, Jennifer walked into Ricky's room, wanting to go over his stats when she saw Ricky and Amy sleeping in the same bed. She smiled at the sight before she went over and gently nudged Amy.

"Hey Amy. Time to wake up, Ricky you too."

Opening her groggy eyes, Amy saw Jennifer and she suddenly said. "I'm sorry. Was this okay?"

Jennifer smirked. "If you weren't caught already, I'd said its okay." Amy nodded before she looked up at her still sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful and she couldn't wake him up, it was just a nice sight to see. She hadn't seen her boyfriend this calm in a few days. She got up slowly, only for him to pull her back down against him.

"Amy..."

She looked at Jennifer, who giggled. "Okay, I'll give you two a minute. Would you two like a condom before I go?" Blushing, Amy shook her head, "That's okay, Jennifer, thanks." Amy watched as Jennifer left the room. She then looked back up at Ricky and whispered. "Baby, it's time to wake up. You need to get your check-up."

Ricky groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking down at her with a tired expression. "Do I have to wake up? I was so comfortable, especially with you in my arms. I could've slept like that forever."

Smiling widely, Amy leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling away. "I got to check on Johnny." Ricky nodded as he watched Amy get out of the bed and his eyes watched as she walked over to him. He checked her out before, but since her pregnancy, her body had grown into a woman's body. He knew when he finally had sex... no...make love to her, it would be the best night of both their lives. And he wanted to do it as Ricky, a man in love, not Ricky, the womanizer.

Amy, meanwhile, looked down at Johnny, who was still sleeping. She gently nudged him. "Sweetie. Time to wake up." John groaned just like his father did a few minutes ago and it amused Amy. John was so much like Ricky. When John finally looked at her with his beady brown eyes, he said. "Mommy. Why you wake me up? I'm tired."

"Tired? You slept for almost ten hours, little man. So you're getting up so we can get breakfast and get something for your daddy while he gets his check up, okay? Then we're going to go home and get changed into some clean clothes."

"Come back to see daddy?"

"After we have breakfast and get changed. Auntie Ashley, Uncle Robbie, Grandma, and Grandpa are coming too because they also want to see daddy." John smiled then as he looked toward Ricky. "Say bye-bye?"

"Of course you can tell your father goodbye."

Ricky took John from Amy the instant she went over to him and held him close. "Don't worry, Johnny. You'll see me later. Besides, I think grandma and grandpa miss you. I'm sure you'd want to see your uncle. Go and have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay daddy. Love you."

Kissing the top of his son's head, Ricky said. "I love you too." He then handed John back to Amy, who said. "And I love you Ricky."

"I love you too Amy. I'll see you later."

"We'll be back."

Ricky then watched as Amy and John walked out of the room, heading to the elevator. He sighed as he closed his eyes,. Even though she just left, Ricky could still feel her warmth in the bed and he missed her already.

"Knock knock. You ready for a check-up?"

Rolling his eyes, he saw Jennifer come into the room. Her blond hair was in a braid today with her pink nurse outfit on. She smiled at the sight of Ricky, who answered her. "Ready as I'll ever be. I just can't wait to get out of here."

-*-*-

_Ben's house, his room_

Ben was sitting on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was looking at, but he didn't care. All he could think about Adrian, their elevator make-out yesterday still on his mind. He had never experienced anything like that before in his eighteen years of life. Kissing Adrian was like kissing heaven and he thought Amy was heaven, she was nothing compared to what Adrian did to him.

Chills rang down his entire body as he touched his lips gently with his fingers. Her kiss still lingered there and he could still smell her perfume lingering on his skin. He wanted her; he wanted her more than he ever wanted Amy. But he knew that he had to take this slow, he didn't want to be like any other guy to her, he wanted to her only one. She may have sex with a few guys in her life and he wanted to be the last.

RING! RING! RING!

Jumping out of his stupor, he grabbed his cell phone next to his bed and instantly smiled at the ID. He answered it and said, "Hey Adrian. You ready for our date tonight?"

"You know I am. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I really enjoyed yesterday."

Ben decided to tease her as he said. "What did you enjoy yesterday?" Adrian laughed. "You know what I mean. Our ten second make-out in the elevator. I swear I've never been that courageous before with any guy. I guess I just wanted to be naughty. You just bring out the bad girl in me, Ben Boykewich."

His face turning red, Ben gulped. "I do? I thought that was Ricky was your bad boy."

"Please, what you did in that elevator surpassed what Ricky ever did. You are one sexy man, Ben. I'm surprised Amy didn't give in and had sex with you. You're wild and I love it. I bet you'd be great in bed." Pause."Care to find out tonight?"

Smiling at the prospect, Ben said. "Let's see how the date goes first then we'll think of what we can do then afterwards."

"So no promises on having sex?"

"I'm giving you no promises there. Like I said, let's see how the date goes."

Adrian sighed and then she said. "Okay, well I'll see you later... Tarzan." She then hung up and Ben pulled the phone away and stared at it. She just gave him an endearment and it was unique. He grinned before laughed, saying to himself, personating Tarzan, "I am Tarzan. Hear me roar."

Laughing again, he laid back against his pillows and closed his eyes. If he felt giddy before, it was nothing to the way he felt now. He just wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he was in love....wait, what?

Opening his eyes as he sat up, he ran his hand through his hair. Was he really in love with Adrian? Sure, he's known her for many years now since his freshman year, but he's only kissed her yesterday. Then he remembered that he told Amy he loved her before they even had their first date.

He just couldn't come right out and say how he felt; he wasn't even sure how he felt. He was eighteen now, not fifteen. He'd learned from his mistakes with Amy. This time, he'd make sure he'd everything right. He'd treat Adrian with the respect she deserves.

-*-*-

_Three hours later, at the hospital…_

Ricky was getting restless. Three hours had past since Amy and John left. Not even Adrian stopped by to see him. Well, he kind of expected it after what he heard yesterday. Ben and Adrian were going on a date. Even saying those words in his mind sounded ludicrous. He wasn't jealous, but he thought that Adrian was too good for Ben.

He had warned Ben too many times about Adrian and her about Ben. When he found out two years ago that she and Ben were talking during the summer that Ben went to Italy, he wanted to tell Adrian that Ben would never be good enough for her, unlike him. But it seemed Ricky's heart took another path. The right one. He was with Amy, the mother of their son and there was no way he'd loose her again. He just hoped Adrian and Ben knew what they were doing.

"Hi! We're back."

Ricky smiled widely as he saw Amy walk through the doorway with John in his arms. He then saw Ashley, George (who was holding Robbie), and Anne. Seeing Ricky, Anne went over to his instantly and hugged him. When she pulled back, she said. "How are you feeling, Ricky?"

"Fine I guess. Thanks for asking Mrs. Juergens."

"Please Ricky, call me Anne. You're like my son-in-law now and you're going to be treated like one of the family." Ashley rolled her eyes as she said to Ricky. "Yeah, welcome to the crazy family."

Smirking at Ashley, he noticed how downtrodden she looked. He asked her. "What's wrong?" Before Ashley could say a word, George said. "Well, she's just upset that you chose Adrian as the godmother and not her."

Amy felt suddenly guilty. How could she have not asked her own sister whether she wanted to be godmother to John? God, she was a horrible big sister. Taking John over to Ricky, who took him instantly, Amy looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry Ashley. Ricky and I thought Adrian was a good choice because well…. she and Ben are kind of dating now."

Ashley's jaw dropped slightly at that statement. "Are you serious? Ben would never date Adrian. He's still hung up over you." Amy shook her head. "Not anymore. Yesterday, he asked Adrian out on a date. They're going out tonight."

George placed Robbie in the playpen where John's toys were as he said. "Good for him. After what happened these past few weeks, it's about time he starts to look for someone new." Ricky nodded as he held John to him. "I'm glad too, but I wish he could've found someone else."

Amy went over to Ricky and patted his hand. "Don't worry, Ricky. Adrian can take care of herself. She's a big girl and she doesn't need big bad Ricky to protect her. She survived a whole year without you; she can survive one night with Ben."

"I'm not worried whether she'll survive it. I worried that Ben might take advantage of her because she likes sex."

Shaking her head, Amy sighed as she said. "I hope we don't have a daughter." Ricky cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because with you for a father, you'd kill the first guy that asks her out."

"Yes, then the next one and the next one after that because she's not dating until she's sixteen."

"You were sixteen when you got me pregnant."

Giving Amy a droll stare at that, Ricky rolled his eyes. "That's different. For girls, it's different. I just don't want our future daughter to be pregnant at fifteen. It was hard enough for you and I don't want to see her go through it."

Anne chuckled at that. "You better watch her like a hawk then. Being pregnant at fifteen runs in the family. I was pregnant at fifteen, so was Amy."

Ricky paled as he said as if he was making a final decision at a corporate meeting. "That's it! She's getting a chastity belt or we're going to homeschool her until she turns sixteen." Amy laughed as she kissed Ricky on the cheek. "It'll be fine. We don't need to homeschool her. We'll just give her precautions and give her the talk. And then she can make her own decision about whether she wants to have sex or not."

Sighing, Ricky nodded as he lifted Amy's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Okay, but if we send her off to band camp, she's getting condoms." Smacking him playfully, Amy shook her head. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Because you love me?"

"Yeah, that's it." Amy smiled before she leaned down to take his lips gently, kissing him. He kissed her back before they heard a voice between them. "Mommy? Daddy?" They laughed as they pulled away from the kiss and looked down at John. He reached out to Amy, who picked him up and he kissed her cheek.

"Wanted to give mommy a kiss too."

Ricky smiled as he said to Amy. "I think our little Johnny was jealous." Amy kissed her son's cheek back, ignoring her boyfriend's comment.

-*-*-*-

_7:15 PM, Adrian's house_

Standing in front of her mirror, Adrian admired her outfit of choice for her evening with Ben. She was wearing a short black skirt with a yellow halter and gold high heels. Her hair was down with gold hoop earrings in her ears. She had on her traditional black eyeliner on her eyes with a semi-gloss pink lip gloss that made her lips pop; also make them taste like strawberries.

She was thankful her parents were out tonight. She didn't want them to meet Ben just yet. She looked over at her clock and she sighed. Fifteen minutes until he arrived. She hasn't felt this anxious since her first date with her step-brother, Max. Even that never got her blood heated like this date was going to do.

Grabbing her small black leather purse from the top of her blue and white comforter on her Queen-sized bed, she rushed out of the room. She walked down the hallway, seeing the pictures that her parents put up of her, her and her mother, and one where they were together before she left for college. She smiled at the picture before she made her way down the stairs.

When she was on the last step, she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled before she rushed to the door, opening it wide and she saw Ben standing there on her doorstep. He was looking down at his feet, suddenly interested in the welcome mat below his feet. Adrian chuckled. "You don't have to be so nervous, Ben. Actually, I'm nervous too."

Ben looked up at her then and he smiled. Adrian looked at him up and down. He was looking good and she felt so lucky to have him. He was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue striped long sleeve shirt with black shoes. Looking back up into his eyes, Adrian leaned to his lips and kissed him gently, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. She felt his arms around her instantly, pulling her closer, leaning them both against the doorway.

He pulled away from her lips and started to kiss down her jaw, down to her neck, then to her collarbone. Adrian giggled as she felt herself start to become ticklish. "Ben! I thought we weren't thinking about having sex tonight?"

He looked up at her with a seductive gaze in his eyes. "Maybe I changed my mind." He then continued to kiss her collarbone and she purred against him. "Okay, maybe we should stop before we forget the date all together."

Leaning back up to her cheek, Ben kissed it before whispering in her ear. "Maybe we can forget the date all together."

Adrian looked at him in shock as he pulled away. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to the timid and shy Ben Boykewich that I've known?" Ben smiled even more seductively as he said to her. "You said I bring the bad girl out in you, well, you bring the bad boy out in me, Adrian Lee. I just didn't know I had this side in me until you kissed me in that elevator."

Shivering at his words, Adrian watched the moonlight played havoc with her emotions. It was shining on her door, straight on them. It shadowed over Ben's face, making him even more attractive and more desirable to her that anyone has ever turned her on before. She reached her hand out and brushed his cheek with her hand, wanting him. She wanted to forget the date and take him upstairs and show him how to please a woman, but she wanted Ben's first time to be special.

Clearing her throat, she said. "Ben, I think we should head out and have our date before we do something that we both will regret." Ben cocked his head in confusion. "You'd regret having sex with me?"

Adrian blinked her eyes as she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't regret it, but I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want to force you."

Ben smiled with love in his eyes before he kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have regretted it, Adrian. This feels right. You...me....this feels perfectly right."

"But I thought you felt that way with Amy?"

"No. I've never felt this way with Amy. I never felt that way with her. But looking into your eyes, I feel whole and complete somehow. Do you feel that too?"

Hearing his words, Adrian bit her bottom lip. Staring into Ben's eyes, she felt like she could see all the way to his soul. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she knew that what she felt for Ben was real. She nodded as she said. "I feel the same way, Ben. I really do."

Smiling at what she said, Ben leaned down to capture her lips again, kissing her passionately. He pulled away after a a few seconds and said. "Let's go on our date now. We can discuss the 'after-our-date' activities in the limo."

Smirking, Adrian took his hand and closed the door behind her, locking it. She then let him lead her to the back of the limo. He opened the door like a gentleman and said as he looked at her. "Ladies first."

Adrian curtsied slightly before she climbed into the back of the limo. When Ben joined her, he sat next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders. Feeling the limo start to move, she looked at Ben, leaning against his chest. "So, where are we going are our first date?"

"I thought we'd go to a dance club downtown."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be twenty-one to get into a dance club?"

"Not this club. We're going to the young-age club, the Magic Springs club. I thought we could go the movies like a normal date, but I wanted you to remember this night."

Sighing in happiness, Adrian rubbed her hand down his chest. "I'll remember this night forever. That is a promise."

------

When they arrived at the dance club, Adrian stepped out of the limousine with her jaw dropping. Neon lights shone bright on the sign that read 'Magic Springs' as hip-hop music blasted so loud from inside that Adrian heard it from across the street. She felt Ben's hand wrap around hers before he took her into the club's entrance.

Loud music suddenly blasted in her ears, hurting her ear drums as she and Ben made their way through the crowd. She heard Ben whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I got you." Adrian smiled as they arrived at the bar in the back. Ben said to the bartender. "A coke for me and Adrian? What would you like?"

"A coke would be nice."

When the bartender served their drinks and Ben paid him, Adrian took a little sip as she looked at Ben, who was sipping his drink just as she was. She leaned forward and said loudly so Ben could hear her. "So, you want brought me here to drink with you and enjoy your company or do you want to dance?"

Ben didn't say anything as he set his drink down and offered her his hand. Taking it, Ben led her to the dance floor where a sensual hip-hop song started to play. Adrian felt Ben twirl her around so her back was against his chest. She smiled sexily before she started rub her body sensually against him. She felt him shiver against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her scent.

Adrian closed her eyes as she moved her body with the music. She leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. She felt Ben's lips on her cheek and she giggled. She then felt Ben's wandering fingers start to go down to the skin of her thigh, right where her short black skirt ended and skin began. He touched her skin and she felt like her body was on fire. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a lustful gaze. She smiled just as lustfully before she kissed him, turning around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled back and whispered.

"Like I told you before, let's forget about the date and go back to my place. You got bad for me as much as I got it bad for you." Ben smiled, but he shook his head. "I want to make this a proper date for you and I will. How about we go and head to dinner? Then we can head back to your place."

As he said that, a slow song started to play and a voice sounded from the speakers. "This is for all the couples out in the club tonight. By request, this is 'Angel of Mine' by Monica." Then the song started to play and Ben held onto her, holding her close.

"_When I first saw you, I already knew there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find. Angel of Mine. I look at you, looking at me and now I know why they say the best things are free. Going to love you boy, you are so fine. Angel of mine."_

Listening to the lyrics, Adrian laid her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She sighed as she whispered. "I love you Ben." Ben laid his head on hers and whispered back. "I love you too, Adrian." Looking up in surprise at his response, she smiled. "Really?"

Ben playfully rubbed his nose against hers and said. "Really. I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for you fast. Too fast. But I think I'm enjoying it. I am truly, deeply and madly falling in love with you."

Smiling at his words, Adrian's eyes locked with his. She swayed with him to the music, watching as the lights from the strobe lights flickered on and off on Ben's handsome face. Who would've ever thought that she, Adrian Lee, would fall for someone like Ben? Maybe it was for the best. He brought out something in her that was wonderful and it scared the shit out of her at the same time. How could she ever thought that Ricky was her soul mate? Her soul mate was right in front of her all along and she didn't realize it. After all those calls that she and Ben made, she ignored the feelings she had for him, but now she couldn't deny it. She loved Ben and she would love him forever.

The song ended a few minutes later and she sighed with resentment. She smirked at him. "So, I'm famished. Let's go and get something to eat." Ben nodded as he took her hand. "So am I." But Ben realized that he wasn't hungry for food, he was hungry for Adrian Lee.

--------

"What are you getting your degree in?"

Ben and Adrian sat outside an Italian restaurant across town, Mario's. Under a red umbrella, Ben looked across at Adrian. They were in the middle of dinner when Ben had asked this question. He was curious to what she was going to college for. He knew she was smart and she could have any job she wanted.

Adrian swallowed her piece of garlic bread she was eating before she said. "I'm studying to be a sex therapist." Ben almost choked on his water that he was drinking at the moment. Adrian? A sex therapist? Said woman leaned over and smacked him gently on the back before she said, amused. "I didn't think that would be so shocking."

Spluttering, Ben said. "I am shocked. Why did you decide to become a sex therapist?" Shrugging, Adrian sighed. "Well, I was thinking before the summer I went to college what would be the perfect job for me? I love sex, I won't deny that and I want to help people. So it hit me. A sex therapist. I can help people and listen about my favorite subject."

Ben laughed as he shook his head. "So tell me this, _Dr. Lee, _what would you say about my situation? I'm not very experienced and I'm a virgin. I'm looking for the right girl and I think I found her, but she's a lot more experienced than I am. How do I approach the sex subject?"

Smirking seductively, Adrian leaned forward and said in her best doctor voice. "For your situation, I believe you should make her feel romanced and if the mood is right, do whatever feels right."

"And what if she is romanced and hypnotized by everything that I'm doing and she hasn't made a move?" He also leaned forward, so that their lips were barely touching and Adrian whispered. "Then tell her that you want her," She kissed his cheek, "that you need her and you love her deeply," Another kiss on the cheek, "and if that doesn't work," She pulled back and looked smug, "then I suggest masturbation."

That sent Ben over the edge as he laughed hard, almost falling out of his seat. When he sobered, he said to Adrian. "Thanks for the tips, doctor." Adrian smiled back. "You're welcome." Then Ben started to look devious, like he had a plan up his sleeve and Adrian got scared. "What are you thinking?"

A gasp came out of her mouth as Ben reached and pulled her chair closer to him. He took her face in his hands before he said. "I want you. I need you. I love you so much Adrian and there's nothing want to do more than go back to your place and show you my feelings for you in another way." He then kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers. Adrian kissed him back with everything she had before she pulled away, saying. "You just used my advice against me. That's very naughty of you."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Spank me and tell me I'm a bad boy?"

"I might."

Chuckling, Ben placed money on the table to pay for the dinner without taking his eyes off her. He stood up, taking her hand before walking back to the limo, opening the door for her once more. Adrian went inside and this time, when Ben shut the door, he instantly pounced on her and started to kiss her again.

Moaning against his mouth, Adrian panted as she pulled away. "Ben..." He placed a finger against her lips as he kissed her cheek. He whispered against her ear. "Tell me you don't feel tempted to have sex in a limo with me. I thought you were wild."

Adrian smiled seductively. "I am, but I don't do it front of an audience. Besides, I rather do it in my bed, our bodies entwined." Ben shivered at her words. "I love the way you make me shiver and make me warm at the same time."

When they approached her house fifteen minutes later, Ben held Adrian's hand as they got out. He kissed her cheek before going to the front of the limo. Adrian heard him tell him that he can go home for the night. Ben walked back over to her as the limo drove away. Adrian smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely. I even brought the condom."

"One? Oh baby, we're going to have a lot more than five minutes worth."

Ben made a mock-shock look as he gasped. "Oh, you're cruel. I don't last five minutes, more like a minute." Adrian laughed as she led him to the doorway. "Don't worry, I have my own stash for such occasions."

At her doorstep, Adrian took out her key and opened the door. She looked inside and said, cautiously. "Mom? Dad?" When she didn't hear noise for below or up, she sighed with relief. She took Ben's hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She opened her door, revealing her bedroom to him. He stepped inside, looking into her eyes and he smiled before he closed the door behind them.

-*-*-*-

_10:00 PM, Ricky's room at the Hospital_

Amy laid her head on Ricky's chest as she felt his heart beat steadily. Her parents and her siblings left hours ago. Her mother took John with her because she knew that Amy and Ricky needed time alone together. But as soon as they left, Ricky had fallen asleep. Amy took it upon herself to make sure he was comfortable.

So she climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled against her chest before she heard him say softly. "Hi gorgeous." Amy looked up at him and said. "And hello sleeping beauty, enjoy your nap?"

"A lot more that you're sleeping with me. I just feel so peaceful when you're with me."

Smiling ever more, Amy asked a question that had been bothering her all day. "So, after you get out the hospital, what does this mean for our future?"

Ricky looked confused by her question. "What do you mean?" Amy shrugged. "I just thought we need to talk about our future together. Are we going to date? Are we going to get married? What are you thinking?"

Taking her hands in his, Ricky lifted them up and kissed her knuckles. "Yes, we will date, but I won't be surprised if we get married sooner rather than later. I love you, Amy and I want to be your husband as quick as I can so no one can claim you ever again."

"Don't worry, that's never going to happen. You're the only one for me and you know that. I just want to feel comfort in knowing that we have a future and not just a crazy dream that'll never happen."

Ricky sighed and he said. "Amy...don't worry. Our future is planned out. We're both going to college in the fall. John is going to preschool. Our future is as bright as you want it to be."

Amy still looked skeptical. "I'm still uncertain. I mean, where are we going to live? John and me? We can't possibly live in a dorm at college." Ricky nodded. "Yeah, they wouldn't. But I have an idea. You're going to New York to Juliard, right? I was accepted to NYU. We could live together. We can rent an apartment or a house for that matter. We can go to New York City and discover our future together. And maybe, in a few years, we can come back and we can live here, in our hometown. Johnny can go to school in New York, we can live our lives to the fullest. Amy, I want to move in with me."

She didn't know what to say to those words. Amy just leaned down and kissed Ricky passionately and whispered against his lips. "Yes, I'll move in with you and I'll move anywhere you go."

"As soon as I leave here, you and Johnny can move with me into my apartment."

-*-*-*-

Next Chapter: Moving on Up


	10. Chapter 9: Moving On Up

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay in the story. I had a small case of writer's block and I started college. So the future chapters won't be coming up as quickly as they used to.**

**ENJOY the chapter and remember to read and review! Thank you!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Moving on Up**

_One month later..._

_Amy's room_

Boxes and more boxes surrounded Amy's room as she carefully packed her clothes. Today was the day that Ricky was leaving the hospital. During the past month, his leg had healed, so had the stitches in his head and ribs. He was happier than she ever seen him. Just last night, he was kissing her all over her face and neck, wanting it to be tomorrow already so he could get out and be with her alone in his apartment.

She smiled at that memory as she folded one of her t-shirts. She then started to hum to herself as Ricky's face came into her mind. She then heard a soft voice from behind him. "Mommy?" She turned around and saw Johnny standing in her doorway with the mini suitcase she gave to him. Amy asked. "Did you pack everything you need, little man?"

John nodded. "Auntie Ashley is helping me pack my clothes. I pack toys." Chuckling, Amy saw he was holding his black teddy bear against his side. It was the teddy bear that Ricky brought to him on his second birthday. It had brown eyes that matched his own eyes and before he gave it to John, he called the teddy bear 'Baby'. Funny though, John hadn't touched Baby in a year. She smiled as she went over to him and said. "Why didn't you pack Baby with your other toys?"

"I wanted to hold him. Remind me of daddy."

Kneeling down in front of him to lock her eyes with his and she said. "Daddy's getting out the hospital today and we're going to move in with him."

John nodded. "I know that. Told me before. I nervous."

"Why are you nervous, sweetie?" He shook his head. "Miss home." Amy hugged her son to her and nodded against him. "I'll miss home too, but look at it this way, we're to move in with daddy and we're going to be one happy family, you'll see."

"Am I interrupting?"

Amy looked up and saw Ben standing in the doorway. She was surprised he was here. For the past month, he and Adrian were inseparable. They were never seen without the other. Even though Adrian was now John's aunt, Amy still hated that slut to the very core of her being since their confrontation over two years ago at Ricky's apartment.

She pulled back from her hug with John and said to him. "Why don't you go and help Auntie Ashley with your boxes?" Nodding, John walked out of the room without giving Ben an acknowledgement that he was there. When Ben walked further into the room, Amy closed the door behind him and locked it. She looked at him and said. "I want you to break up with Adrian."

That statement took Ben completely by surprise. He narrowed his eyes. "Amy, why are you telling me this now? I've been together with Adrian for over a month and you want me to break up with her? I'm happy with her!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy sighed as she asked the one question she feared the answer to. "Did you have sex with her? And be honest with me Ben."

Scoffing, Ben said. "Since when do you care? Are you jealous now that I've had sex with her?"

"No. I just don't trust her that's all."

Ben walked up to her and stared straight into her eyes. "You know, if you tell me to push her away, I'll not only stay with her, I might actually marry her. I'm not your son, Amy. I don't need you to tell me who I can or cannot date. I love Adrian. So you can take your suspicions somewhere else because I don't want to hear them. I know you don't like her, Amy, but you don't have to ruin my happiness."

Taking a deep breath, Amy shook her head. "No, I shouldn't try to destroy your happiness, but Ben… you know what she is."

"What? That she's a slut? I know that you were going to say it. You know what, Amy? She may have been a slut in high school, but she's not one now. She told me that in college, she's focusing on her studies and not sex. She hasn't even had sex in a year!"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Growling, Ben turned away from her, trying not to go and shake her. He knew she meant well, but she would have to accept the fact that he loved Adrian, just like he accepted that she loved Ricky. Turning back toward her, he sighed. "Look, I know you mean well, Amy, but you just don't get it. When I was with you, I thought you were everything to me, you were everything that I needed, but now I found someone who will love me for who I am and so have you. Why can't you be happy for me? I'm happy for you."

Amy let her arms fall to her sides as she approached Ben and she took his hand into hers. She entwined their fingers like she used to do, but now it was in friendship. "Ben, I am happy for you, but like I said, I don't trust Adrian. I just don't want you to get hurt. You and I may have had our differences these past two months, but you're still my friend. I want us to be friends for a long time. I want you to trust me on this. Be careful with Adrian."

Squeezing her hand gently, Ben nodded. "I will. I promise. But she's changed, Amy. She really has and I would like if you two became friends."

"I don't know if that would be possible."

"Look at Grace and Adrian. They're still best friends. Adrian calls her everyday. And it all started out when Grace and Ricky started dating."

"But you forget I had Ricky's baby. Adrian and I still didn't get over that hill. She was jealous of me and I was jealous of her." Saying that statement, Amy remembered when she and Adrian had a fight a few years ago. Amy thought it was over the fact that Adrian was holding John, but the more she thought about it, she realized that she was fighting for Ricky's affections. And when Adrian said that Ricky will never love her because he'll always come back to her, it really made Amy rethink about her feelings toward Ricky. But after seeing Ben with another girl brought back her feelings for Ben. For three years she'd been torn between what she wants and who she loves. But now that she had Ricky, she didn't want to feel that torn ever again.

Looking back at her ex, she sighed. "I'll try to be friends with Adrian, but you know how she can be."

Ben nodded. "I know, but she is nicer than you think, Amy. She has grown up since high school. She has matured for the better, trust me." Amy was about to reply to that when she heard a voice coming from behind the door. "Ben? Is everything okay in there or do I have to break the door down?"

Smiling, Ben went and unlocked the door, revealing Adrian. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a red corset top. Her hair was hanging down her shoulders and she was leaning against the door, staring at Ben with something Amy thought she could never possess. There was love in those eyes. Ben leaned down and kissed her lightly before saying, "Adrian, I just talked to Amy and I think you both should try to be friends."

Adrian then pushed Ben away, shaking her head. "No way. We both have agreed that we have hatred for each other and that's never going to change." Amy cocked her at Ben before she said. "I told you. She's very unreasonable."

Glaring at Amy then, Adrian marched up to her and said, pointing her finger in her face. "Me? Unreasonable? Ha! You're the one who's being unreasonable! Didn't forget that you called me a slut every time we had an argument? I'm sorry Amy, but that is getting old. If you're afraid I'm going to leave Ben for another guy, you're wrong! I love Ben; I truly and deeply love him."

Amy scoffed. "This comes from the woman who told me that Ricky would never love me and always go back to you, well how did that turn out for you? Not well because he came back to me and not you!"

Growling, Adrian made to jump on Amy, but Ben quickly pulled her back, saying, "Stop Adrian!" She wrestled against Ben's grip as she said. "Let me at her! I want to rip that smirk off her face!" Amy rolled her eyes before she turned back around and started to pack again. She heard Ben say to Adrian, "Leave her alone. Let's just go to the hospital and check on Ricky."

When Amy heard her door close, she sighed. Why did Ben think that she and Adrian could ever be friends? It was unlikely as she and Ben ever getting back together. Thinking back on her conversation with Adrian over two years ago, she remembered those hateful words that Adrian spat at her.

"_You know, in the long run, while Ricky may love his son, he's probably never going to love you because you ruined his life."_

Clenching her fists, Amy felt tears form in her eyes. The tears that she never let go of when Adrian said that statement to her. Hearing her phone ring from her desk, she went to answer it. When she answered it, she said. "Ricky…"

"What's wrong, baby?"

Amy plucked a few tissues from her desk and went to sit on her bed, pushing a box out of her way. "I hate Adrian."

"I know that, but what did she do this time?"

"Nothing. We just had another argument… about Ben."

"What is with you two? First, you argue about me, and then you argue about Ben. Will you two ever get along?"

Sniffling, Amy wiped her eyes, a smile coming on her face. "Not really. I'm in tears because I was remembering something Adrian once told me when we had that argument about you."

"I thought she apologized to you. That's what she said."

"No, she didn't. She went off about that fact even though you and I had a baby, you'd never love me."

Static was all Amy heard before she heard Ricky say, almost growling out the words. "When did she say this?"

"A little while before I called you that night. The night you told me that you loved Adrian."

She then heard Ricky hit something next to him, it sounded like his nightstand. "Damn it! I actually believed that she apologized to you! I'm so sorry about this Amy, I'll talk to her."

"No, babe, you don't have to. It's over and done with. Don't worry about it. We're together now and that's all that matters." She heard a smile in his voice then as he said, "Okay, but I'll still talk to her. Amy, you know that I love you and I didn't mean when I said I loved Adrian."

"I know. You sounded as robotic as I did when I said I loved Ben."

He laughed. "We were definitely in denial back then, weren't we?" Amy nodded as she laid back on her bed, her head hitting her pillows. "Yeah we were. But as we found out, you belong with me and I belong with you."

"Forever and ever, baby. Just like I promised."

Smiling, Amy asked. "How did I ever deserve you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hearing his sincere words, Amy sighed happily. "Thank you for calling me. You know all the right times to call me, except for when you called me in the dressing room."

"I wouldn't have minded being in that dressing room."

Red coming on her cheeks with both embarrassment and a hint of desire at the naughty images that played through her mind, Amy said. "Why do you always know how to make me blush? Ben had never made me blush."

"Well that's a shame because you're beautiful when you blush. It makes you even more adorable than you already are."

Giggling loud at his comment, Amy heard another voice beyond his. It sounded angry. Ricky sighed. "That's Adrian and Ben. I'll talk to you later. You're still going to be here when I get out of the hospital?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When she heard Ricky hang up, she got out of bed and started to pack up her things. She looked around the room and she noticed that her room was getting emptier by the minute and she was sad. She didn't want to leave her home, but she knew Ricky needed her and she'd do anything to help him.

-*-*-

Ricky sighed as he hung up the phone. To be honest, he wanted to talk to her longer, but with Adrian here, he knew that would only upset her. Placing his phone next to him on the bed, he looked up at Adrian, who was glaring at Ben with murder in her eyes.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you…._**alone**_."

Ben looked between Ricky and Adrian and nodded. He leaned down to give Adrian a kiss, but she moved away and marched toward Ricky. Ricky cocked an eyebrow at that as Ben left the room. He said to her sarcastically. "Way to go, Adrian, you're really making a good impression on your boyfriend."

Adrian went over to the chair next to the bed, crossed her arms and said. "Shut up. I've had a hard day already."

"I heard about your fight with Amy."

"Why? Did she call you?"

"No, I called her. And she told me something interesting."

Looking up at Ricky, Adrian narrowed her eyes. "What did she tell you?" Ricky gave her his own glare before he said. "You lied to me. You told me that you apologized to her. She told another story entirely."

"And you believe her?"

Ricky looked incredulous at her. "Of course I believe her. Unlike _**you**_, she never lies to me." Adrian turned her head away and asked. "What did she say?"

"She said that you told her that even though that me and her had a baby that I would never love her. You never told me you said that. You lied." Adrian shrugged. "I guess I was making it so she was the bad one, not me."

"Well, I never believe that. Amy is an angel. She may be moody at times, but she's still an angel."Adrian scoffed at that and Ricky growled at her. "I know you may not believe that, but I do Adrian. I love her as much as you love Ben, maybe even more so."

Adrian blinked as she looked away from Ricky. "I do love Ben, but I still don't trust Amy with you. I've hated her for a long time because she took away your loyalty from me. Even when we dated for a time, you were always putting Amy first before me."

Ricky nodded as he remembered the time that they tried to make their relationship work, but, in the end, their relationship got worse before it even began. Adrian's jealously got out of control and Ricky couldn't handle it anymore so they decided to just become friends, no longer bed buddies. Despite that Ricky wasn't happy about no sex, but he soon found out, he could live without sex distracting him. Sure, he still loved sex, he craved it. He was willing to wait though, wait for Amy to feel good about it and let him love her that way he truly meant to three years ago at band camp.

Sighing, Ricky said. "That's the past, Adrian. I'm not that guy anymore." Adrian looked at him like she didn't believe him. "When was the last time you had sex?" When Ricky didn't answer right away, Adrian was shocked, but his answer shocked her even more.

"Two years ago when we had angry sex in my bedroom. The night we broke up."

Blanching at the thought, Adrian's jaw dropped. "You haven't had sex in two years? Why don't I believe you?"

"I just kept my mind busy on other things besides sex. I don't need sex to survive. I still love sex, but I'm not looking for a one night stand. I'm waiting until the time is right with Amy. When she wants to be with me, intimately, that's her decision, I'm not going to force her like Ben tried to do."

"Funny, he didn't have to force me."

Ricky smirked playfully. "That's because you're a slut." Adrian mock-gasped. "That's the kindest words you ever said to me, Ricky Underwood. And you actually spoke the truth." Laughing, Ricky motioned Adrian into his arms, where he hugged her close. He whispered. "Please, don't mention you and Ben and sex in the same sentence, I don't want that image in my head."

Laughing, Adrian pulled back before placing a friendly light kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she said. "Okay, I won't mention me and Ben in bed with the sheets twisting around our naked bodies, gotcha."

Ricky shivered as Adrian said that. "That's really gross."

"Well, it's not as gross as picturing you and Amy." Adrian gave a shiver of her own, smiling. Ricky smiled back before he heard a voice at the door. "Is it safe to come in or do I need to get the mop and bucket for the blood?"

Adrian shook her head as she looked toward the door at Ben. She went out of Ricky's embrace and went over to her boyfriend and jumped into his arms, Ben wrapping his own arms around her. Adrian captured his lips with hers and kissed him passionately. Ricky groaned at the sight and covered his eyes with his right hand.

"Oh please you two! Get a room!"

Pulling back from Ben's lips, Adrian smirked at Ricky. "We already got one. Mine." Ben blushed at her words, but didn't say a word. Looking at Ben's red face, Adrian leaned on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "You're cute when you blush, sweetheart."

Ben blushed even more at her words, making Adrian laugh. Ricky saw this and he smiled. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but you two look really good together." Ben smiled nervously. "Thanks." Adrian leaned against Ben before she said to Ricky. "Well, we better go. We have a date."

Looking confused, Ben shook his head. "Adrian, we don't…" He then saw a glint in her eyes that he knew too well. He smiled seductively at her as he said to Ricky. "Yeah, we have a date. Later!" Pulling Adrian by the hand, they walked out of the room, racing toward the elevator.

Ricky shook his head as he saw them leave. They were really perfect for each other. Laying his head on his pillow, he mumbled to himself, "They're both horny animals."

-*-*-

"Thank you dad for helping me with the boxes. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all by myself with John running around." Amy said to her dad as he set the last box of her stuff in the apartment above the butcher shop. While her dad was getting the boxes, Amy had put John in the playpen. She then went to help him with her luggage. When it was all brought up, Amy sighed as she looked around at the apartment. She never been inside the place before and for some reason, she felt at home.

"Amy? I think John forgot something in the car."

Hearing her sister's voice, she turned and saw Ashley carrying the little suitcase that John was holding before. Smiling at her, Amy took the suitcase and said. "Thanks, Ashley."

"No problem. I'd do anything for my nephew."

"Auntie Ashley! Auntie Ashley!"

Rushing over to her nephew, Ashley picked him up and twirled him around, making him laugh. Amy smiled at the sight before she said. "I'm so happy we're sisters again." Ashley gave her a droll stare. "We never stopped."

"I know that, but I'm just really glad that we're not fighting anymore."

Ashley groaned. "Are you going to apologize again for being a bitch all those years ago? Amy, you've been apologizing for two years. I forgive you." Feeling tears overwhelm her, Amy went over to her sister and hugged her gently, careful not to hurt John. When she pulled away, Amy said. "I know, but I just needed to apologize again. I also need to apologize for not choosing you as John's godmother."

Shrugging, Ashley said. "It's not a big deal. I know why you choose Adrian even though I can tell that that it wasn't your idea."

"No, it was Ricky's."

Ashley smirked. "Thought so." Placing John back into the playpen, Ashley turned to Amy. "I also have a confession to make. I knew Ricky had feelings for you even before he told you."

That confused Amy, but it also made her curious. "You two have talked about me?" Amy had known for the last two years that Ricky and Ashley had become friends, despite her father hating it. She had seen them talk on the couch at night, just talking. Even though Amy was with Ben at the time, she still was jealous. That's why she wanted Ricky to stay away from her. She wanted Ricky to herself and she hated to admit, but she was selfish when it came to him. He wanted him to stay with her and only her.

Ashley nodded. "Yes, we have. At least, nine out of the ten times he came to talk to me. He was either mad about something that you said, something you didn't say, or how much he wants to be with you but he can't. Oh, there was that also the little bit about strangling Ben for the way he was treating you."

Smiling, Amy shook her head. "If he felt this confident talking to you about me, why didn't he just come to me and talk?"

"Because he knew you're stubborn and you wouldn't listen to a word he said."

Laughing, Amy nodded. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have listened. I was such a bitch back then."

"You're still a bitch now." Ashley smirked as she set John back in the playpen. Amy looked mock-shocked. "God, you're so mean."

"I know, but you still love me."

Amy smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders and said. "Yeah, despite you always being right and annoying the hell out of me, you're a pretty good sister." Ashley smiled back as she said in the same tone as Amy. "You know, despite you being bitchy and moody most of the time that it makes me want to smack you around, you're a pretty good sister."

"Glad to see you two getting along again. It's been a long time since I saw you two so happy."

Amy and Ashley looked toward the doorway and saw their father looking at them with a smile on his face. Ashley scoffed as she said. "Yeah dad, we're getting all buddy-buddy again. Rejoice." Amy nudged Ashley aside before she said to her dad. "Don't mind her. She's still in her dark ages. Hence the clothes."

"Hey, I actually like this look."

"Yeah, if you're dressing for the dead."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Say hi to Ricky for me. Let him know that I'll call him later if you two aren't _busy_." Amy blushed bright red at that tone in Ashley's voice. "Ashley, Ricky and I are _not_ going to be busy because we aren't having sex. We aren't going to have sex for a long time. Besides, we have John here."

"That didn't stop mom and dad..."

George interrupted. "Okay, that's enough of that. I don't want to hear about Amy having sex or me and your mother having sex. Why don't we just head over to pick up Ricky?" Amy nodded as she went over to John and picked him up, holding her against her hip.

She then followed her father and sister out the door, locking the door behind her.

-*-*-

"That was even better than the first time." Adrian panted out as she collapsed against her pillows, looking over at Ben, who had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Smiling herself, Adrian scooted over to lie her head on Ben's chest. He wrapped his arms around her instantly and said. "For once, I am so glad I waited to have sex."

"This comes from the guy who was trying to have sex with his ex-girlfriend for almost three years." Chuckling, Adrian looked up at Ben, who now opened his eyes to look down at her and she continued, "Come on, _really_? Are you really that glad you waited to have sex?"

Ben nodded. "Yes I am. I wouldn't have any other woman to be my first other than you."

"That's not what you would've said over a month ago."

"I still hung up on Amy. I thought if I devoted myself to her that she would forget about Ricky."

Scoffing, Adrian shook her head. "Like that was going to happen. Ricky and I have kept in touch since I went to college. Every single word out of his mouth was about Amy. Amy this, Amy that. Then I remembered why we broke up. His mind was always on Amy. And I swear, even one time when we were having sex, he moaned out her name. That was embarrassing beyond belief!"

"Adrian...honey..."

Looking annoyed, Adrian narrowed her eyes. "What?" Still smiling, Ben leaned down to capture her lips with his. Brushing his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Adrian opened her mouth, letting Ben's tongue slowly start to dance with hers, making them both moan with desire. Pulling away slightly, Ben panted as he whispered against her lips. "Don't worry, the only name I'll ever moan out will be yours, Adrian, because you're the only one who gives me so much pleasure. The only woman that I'll ever love truly and deeply."

Without realizing it, tears started to pool in Adrian's eyes at Ben's words. No one, not even Ricky, had ever said those words to her and mean it. Kissing Ben again, this time with even more passion than before. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her. This time, she pulled away and said, tearfully. "Ben, no one has ever said that to me before, ever. All I've ever been to guys was a..a...slut. But you have shown me that I'm more than that, that I'm not what I used to be and I'll never be again. I want to get married, I want to have children and most eventually, get my degree in being a Sex therapist."

Ben smirked as he kissed her again. "You can give me advice anytime you want to." Smirking back, Adrian said. "Very well," she then pinned Ben to the bed, making sure her hands were pinning his wrists as she continued, "as your sex therapist, I suggest you stay in bed with me all night and maybe most of the morning. Then you should be cured."

"Cured of what?"

Adrian chuckled seductively as she said. "Why, Benjamin, it's called lack of sexual pleasure. And you need a whole night of it to keep you happy."

"Sounds good to me."

Not waiting to hear Adrian's reply, Ben leaned up and kissed her hungrily, the rest of the world forgotten.

-*-*-

"Hello baby!"

Ricky smiled widely when Amy came through the door with John holding her hand as they walked over to his bed. John smiled too as he said. "Daddy!" He reached up, wanting to be in his dad's arms, but Amy said. "Once we're back at the apartment, you and daddy can spend all the time you want together."

John clapped his hands happily at that statement. Ricky looked at John, then at Amy. "So, you moved in?" Amy nodded. "Yeah, didn't unpack much yet, but I wanted to get you out of here since you were so eager last night."

Remembering the kisses he gave to Amy last night made his whole body warm up slightly, making his mouth water as he replied huskily, "I remember. And I definitely want to do that again. But this time in my bed."

"Oh please. I don't want to hear about you and my sister in a bed."

Laughing, Ricky saw as Ashley joined Amy at the bed. He reached over and gave Ashley a quick hug. "How's my little sister-in-law doing?" Rolling her eyes, Ashley said as she pulled away from his grip. "You're not my brother-in-law yet, my friend. Wait a few years." Casting his eyes over at Amy, Ricky said. "I don't think I can wait that long."

Amy looked down at her feet and said. "Neither can I." Ricky took her hand and kissed it, lingering on her ring finger where he hoped that the engagement ring he'll buy will be there in the near future.

Noticing his dreamy gaze on her hand like he could already imagine an engagement ring already there, Amy smiled before she cleared her throat. "Okay, well, I guess we should get you ready to leave."

"He has to sign this first before he goes anywhere."

Jennifer walked into the room, her blond hair fanning over her shoulders and she was wearing a blue nurse outfit with a clipboard in her hand. She smiled as she gave the clipboard to him. "Just sign the release form and you'll be out of here, but I will be seeing you three days a week for your therapy."

Fighting the urge not to groan, Ricky took the pen and signed the release form and handed the clipboard back to her.

"Thank you, Ricky. Now be careful with your leg. I suggest you to walk with it with crutches at least until the doctor says otherwise. Amy, keep a close eye on him." Amy nodded. "I will. I'll watch him like a hawk."

"Good, now I'll see you two on Tuesday."

With that, Jennifer walked out of the room. Amy then looked at Ricky, who looked annoyed. She patted his hand. "Oh, don't get cranky. It's only three days a week." Ricky grumbled even more at that as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, Amy reached out and took his hands, unwrapping his arms. "Come on, let's go home."

Ricky smiled at that as Amy helped him out of the bed. She then went to the bag on the bed she brought with her. She reached inside for a white t-shirt, black jeans, underwear, socks and shoes. Smirking, Ricky said. "Are you going to dress me?"

"I might."

Amy looked at Ashley. "Ashley, can you take Johnny outside to the car with dad? Ricky and I will meet you there in a few minutes." Grinning, Ashley nodded before lifting John in her arms. "Okay, we'll meet you out there, but if you aren't there in a half hour, we'll go home without you."

Playfully sticking her tongue out at Ashley, causing her sister to laugh, Amy watched as she left with John. She then proceeded to help Ricky with his clothes.

----

Fifteen minutes later, Amy was blushing red as she helped Ricky into the wheelchair. Her lips were puffy and red from the make out session that she and Ricky had as she was 'helping' him dress. And it annoyed Amy that Ricky was actually grinning like an idiot. He looked up at her as they went through the exit of the hospital and said to her in the same tone she used on him earlier.

"Oh don't get cranky. It was only a make out session."

"Yeah, in the hospital."

She pushed the wheelchair to the car where her father, sister, and son waited. She opened the back on the car and she heard her son say, "Daddy!" Ricky smiled as Amy helped him up slowly into the car, sitting next to his son, who was in the car seat. Amy then leaned over to strap John in and was about to strap Ricky in, but he put his hand on hers.

"You know, I'm not completely helpless. I can do this on my own."

Nodding in understanding, Amy pulled away to close the door. Ricky then clicked the seatbelt into place. He clutched the crutch that now lay between his legs. He sighed. He didn't want Amy to do everything for him like he was incapable to do anything he wanted to.

"Ricky? Are you there?"

Shaking out of his stupor, he looked up and saw Ashley looking at him from the front seat. She had a worried look on her face. "You okay?" Ricky sighed again, looking more forlorn than usual. "I just don't want Amy to treat me like I'm fragile."

"She's not. She just wants to make you comfortable." Ricky nodded. "I know, but I can still do things on my own. I don't always need her help." He then heard the other door open and Amy got in. When she got herself strapped in, she reached over John's car seat to take Ricky's hand. "I'm sorry if I made you feel helpless. I promise I won't do that again. You know I just wanted to help you."

"I know and if I need any help at all from now on, I'll let you know, baby." Leaning down, Ricky captured her lips with his, placing his hand against her cheek. He felt Amy kiss back, but with a lot more passion than he ever felt her kiss before. In that moment, he wanted her. He wanted to go back to _their_ apartment, take her into _their _bedroom and show her what it really means to be loved by a man.

Pulling back from her lips, he looked in her brown eyes that looked darker with lust and bright with love. He smiled as he whispered. "I can't wait to get home and spend our first night together."

-*-*-

NEXT CHAPTER: Our First Night


	11. Chapter 10: Our First Night

**Chapter 10:**

**Our First Night**

When Amy and Ricky arrived back at the apartment, leaving her sister and father to go home, the first thing Amy did was to make sure that Ricky was comfortable. She led him into his bedroom and laid him in bed. When she tucked him in, she said. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, get me out of this bed. I don't want to lie in bed for days. I've been doing that for a month at the hospital. I don't want to do this at home too. I'd rather be up and about being with my son and the mother of my child."

Sighing, Amy said. "Okay. But if you start to feel any pain, any at all..."

"I know, I know, I'll get right into bed and stay there." Kissing his forehead, Amy smiled. "That's my man. Now how about we do this? You, me and John can lie in bed with you and watch a movie on your TV? We can order pizza and just hang out like normal teenagers do."

"Except that we have a toddler who is probably wondering where his mother is."

Rolling her eyes, Amy said as she pulled away from Ricky. "I better go and check on him. I'll be right back." But as she started to walk away, Ricky grabbed her wrist and playfully pouted. "Can I just have one kiss?" Amy was about to kiss him, but she pulled away and said playfully. "Not now, maybe later when we're alone."

His eyes darkening with lust, Ricky watched as Amy left the room, wiggling her hips slightly. God, she was going to kill him with desire. He never seen her act this way before and it made him curious and little afraid. She never acted like this with Ben. Maybe he did bring the bad girl out in her. He smirked at that thought as she entered the room again with John in her arms. She set him on the bed and said to Ricky. "Now, I'm going to order the pizza while you men figure out a movie to watch."

Smiling at her, Ricky looked down at his son and saw something familiar in his hands.

"Baby? I remember this. I gave you this for your second birthday."

Not only did it bring happy memories, but it also brought dark memories. It reminded him for a time when this was his only comfort in the world from the drugged filled world his parents lived in. When he always hid from his father, Baby was always with him. He would hold him tight in fear of his father's 'lessons'. He decided to give it to John because it was his prized possession and he hoped that John would appreciate it as much he did. He knew that John wouldn't go through what he went through. Feeling tears forming in his eyes at the maddening and darkest memories of his past surface in his mind, Ricky closed his eyes, letting one tear fall down his face.

John noticed his dad's reaction to Baby and said in his little toddler voice. "Daddy? What wrong?"

"Yeah Ricky, what's wrong, baby?"

Looking up at the sound of Amy's voice brought even more tears to his eyes. He shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just looking at Baby brought back memories I don't even want to think about."

Wearing her blue flowered nightgown that she changed into right after she ordered pizza, Amy crawled onto the bed to go over to her boyfriend and hug him. She knew he was thinking about his father and his past. She remembered when his father came back into the picture over three years ago. She knew Ricky was still haunted by it. She knew something like those memories would never go away. She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Ricky, you don't need to worry about your father anymore. He's in jail and you...are...not...like...him. You can never be like him. You're sweet, you're generous, and you're caring. You're the greatest dad in the world. John loves you so much as do I. I couldn't ever replace you in my life, Ricky. You're a good man, Ricky Underwood and I mean that. I love you more than words can say."

Tears ran down both their faces at those words as Ricky leaned forward and kissed her passionately, letting out all of his ragged emotions into this kiss. No one had ever said those words to him ever, not even Adrian. Pulling back, Ricky placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Amy. I don't deserve you. I really don't. Why are you still with me even after everything that happened between us?"

Amy placed her hands on his as she said. "Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I love you. I remember when I still blamed you for the night at band camp, but I realized it was my fault as well. I wanted you as much as you wanted me. Hell, I still want you. I've been trying to fight it for three years, but with every single touch you gave me, the look in your eyes when you look at me, and the way you treat John. When you came over that day and told me you wanted to be involved, I was scared. I thought that when you found out, you'd hate me for the rest of your life by tying you to me."

"Amy, I could never have hated you. You and I were connected even before John. That night at band camp, you and I connected on a level that no one could compare. You brought the real Ricky out in me and not the player. You may have not felt that connection before, but I did. I tried to forget it, but after I found out you were pregnant, I was determined to get that connection back. Then Ben came along and I started to fall for Adrian, or at least I thought I was. My heart always belongs to you, Amy and it always will."

Smiling again, Amy kissed Ricky softly on the lips before she said. "I think we better pick a movie before John complains." Chuckling, Ricky nodded. "Yeah, we should." He then turned to his son, who was playing with Baby on the blanket. "What do you want to watch, Johnny?"

John looked up at his dad before replying. "_Coraline_." Amy looked a little skeptic as she said. "Isn't that little scary for you, Johnny?" Shaking his head, John said. "Nope. Daddy watched it with me before."

"Yeah, he likes the cat."

At the mention of cat, John looked hopeful as he asked in a very sweet tone that he was sure made his mother give him anything he wanted, "Can we get a cat? Pretty please..." Ricky and Amy looked at each other, smiling before Ricky said to John. "We'll see. Maybe for Christmas this year."

"Mommy has a birthday."

Ricky looked at Amy then like a cat that caught the canary. "She does, doesn't she? We should do something special for her, shouldn't we?" Amy shook her head frantically at her son and boyfriend. "No, you don't need to do something special for my birthday!"

Nodding his head, Ricky grinned wickedly, his seriousness gone, "Yes we do. You're going to be eighteen this year. It needs to be special because you're a very special woman and the best mother ever."

John added to that statement by hugging his mother close to him, Amy smiling as she hugged her son. Ricky said at that sight as he smiled, "Johnny agrees with me. And you _do_ deserve the best birthday party ever. After what you did for me and for Johnny, I even ruined your prom." Amy shook her head as she said. "You didn't ruin my prom. Besides, I wasn't having fun anyway. _You_ weren't there."

She leaned forward and kissed Ricky on the cheek. She then pulled away and said. "It's not fun when you're not around. You make things interesting."

"Like I did that night at band camp?" Ricky smirked as he felt Amy hit him on the arm. "That's not funny!" Ricky laughed as he said. "Well, I thought it was funny!" He then winced in pain and held onto his sides. Amy felt her laughter fade away before she asked frantically. "Ricky, where does it hurt?"

Closing his eyes in pain, Ricky laid back against the pillows and groaned out. "My ribs. I laughed too much." Amy nodded as she got off the bed. "I'll go and get your pills, hold on." When she left the room, the doorbell rang. He heard the door opening and closing just as quickly. He figured Amy was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He felt bad then. She had to do everything for him and he could do nothing but lie here helpless.

A few minutes later, Amy reentered the room with a glass of water and a little cup that Ricky suspected was his pills. Amy sighed as she made her way over and handed the glass of water and the pills over to him. "That was the pizza. So while you take your medicine, I'll grab a few plates and the movie from your DVD case." She then looked down at John and she smiled. "Ricky, look."

After swallowing his pills, he looked over and he smiled too. John was asleep, curling up with Baby. Amy shared a look with Ricky before whispering. "I think it'll be just the two of us now. I'll take John to his room." Good thing Amy had set up his bed in the extra bedroom next to hers and Ricky's earlier. She loved her son, but tonight, she wanted to be alone with Ricky.

Picking him up, Amy felt him groan in displeasure and she started to hum a lullaby and Ricky said, blinking his eyes. "Don't do that. I'll fall asleep too. The pills are already making me sleepy. Don't make it worse." Amy giggled quietly before she carried John out of the room.

Carrying John into his tiny bedroom, she held onto him with one arm as she uncovered the small bed that was in a shape of a race car, courtesy of Ricky for John's second birthday. It also had spaceship blankets and sheets that Amy bought with her own money last Christmas. Placing him in the bed, Amy covered him up and kissed him on the forehead, whispering. "I love you Johnny." She then pulled back and walked to the doorway, looking back at him before flicking off the light, the only light now coming from his nightlight next to his bed. Smiling in love that she had for her son and how grateful she was to have him in her life, Amy walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the pizza box with two Diet sodas.

When she walked back into the room, Ricky was sitting up in bed, watching TV, surfing with the remote in hand. Amy set the pizza box on the bed and sat on the other side of the bed. She grimaced with the thought that Adrian once slept next to Ricky here, they probably had sex here too. "Amy? What's wrong? You have a really sick look on your face." Looking at Ricky then, she locked eyes with him. "You've had sex with Adrian in this bed, haven't you? I just don't feel right sleeping in the spot where she slept probably many times before..." Then she was interrupted when Ricky pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Pulling away from his lips quickly, Amy said, looking away. "Ricky, I need to say this. So don't try to distract me. Ricky...I don't feel right sleeping with you like this in the same bed where you and Adrian..." she said the next words like they were the hardest words she'd ever say in her life, "had sex... I just don't feel like I could compete with that. I only had sex with you once and....she's had sex with you probably hundreds of time and I can't compete."

Hearing Ricky sigh, Amy looked at him and he said. "First off, I changed the bedding. This is not the bedding Adrian slept on. Two, I don't care about what she and I did. It was nothing but sex. That was it. What you and I had was special, Johnny was and is proof of that. Three, of course you can't compete with her because you already won. You already won my heart. I love you Amy, not Adrian."

Amy still looked skeptical as she heard Ricky's words. It would take awhile to trust him, she knew that. She said softly. "Remember when I told you that I can't date you because you wouldn't be faithful to me?" Ricky chuckled. "How could I forget? That hurt. I didn't realize it at the time, but it hurt me deep down. Even when I was in love with Adrian, or I thought I was, your words kept coming back to me. Especially when you said you hated me."

"You know I didn't mean that."

" I know." Ricky leaned forward to capture her lips with his before he pulled back again and whispered against her lips, "I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating that line and Amy forgot about their food. She wanted this. She wanted Ricky. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered against his lips. "Make love to me Ricky."

Pulling back, Ricky blinked at her words. He never heard sex being phrased that way before. Sure, he knew what it meant, but had he ever made love to someone? Only one answer came into his head. It was the night when he and Amy conceived John. He did. He made love to Amy in that one night. He was certain he never did that with Adrian.

Seeing his reaction to what she had, Amy cocked her head. "Ricky? Did I say something wrong?" Shaking his head, Ricky said, unwrapping her arms from around him and grasping her hands. "No, you didn't. It's just that I… never heard that phrase before said to me by anyone." Amy squeezed his hands before saying. "Well, then I'm the first." She then kissed him passionately, feeling his hands rub up and down her body, pulling her nightgown up, touching her bare skin. Feeling his touch, Amy pulled away from his lips, but Ricky didn't want to pull away as he kept on kissing her. Giggling, Amy said. "Stop Ricky! The pizza!"

Stopping, Ricky looked down at the now cold pizza box and looked back at her. "We'll eat tomorrow. Right now, I don't have a hunger for food." Hearing his words. Amy felt her face blush red as she gulped nervously. She said softly as she got out of bed, carrying the pizza box with her. "I'll just go put this in the refrigerator and I'll be right back." She then quickly left the room which made Ricky laugh to himself. He could tell she was scared and he could respect that. She was technically still a virgin. The only time she's ever had sex was only at Band Camp and it wasn't much. But like Ricky said and promised to her before, it'll get better. He was going to make sure it was better for her. When she came back into the room, her face was still red as she shut the door behind her. She said nervously to Ricky. "Just so John doesn't hear anything that goes on."

"You mean, you were going to be that loud?"

Her face turning even more red, Amy turned her head at Ricky. "I didn't mean it that way." Ricky smirked as he laid back against his pillows, his arms above his head and he closed his eyes. He said. "Sure. But so you know....I like pleasurable moans. The louder, the better." Amy didn't comment as she crawled into the bed next to him, staying at least two feet away from him. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she bit her bottom lip, wondering what to do now. Should she make the first move or wait for him since he was more experienced?

She started when she felt Ricky's hand on her arm, stroking her skin. She turned her head and his eyes were full of mischief and his eyes darken with desire. He smiled at her. "What's this? First, you ask me to make love to you, then you shy away? Amy, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"I know that. I'm just...nervous...I'm not as experienced as you are."

"Thank god for that. I'd rather you'd be inexperienced than the latter. I like you innocent. In fact, I love that you're innocent."

He then traced his fingers up to gently stroke her face with his fingertips. Amy shuddered under his sweet touch as she moaned his name softly. Ricky took that as an invitation as he then leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as Ricky somehow moved so that she was on top of him. Still kissing Ricky, Amy didn't even feel as his hands brushed past her shoulders to just above her lower half. Her body trembling with desire, Amy pulled back, looking down, locking her eyes with Ricky's. She then had a concern to question. She cleared her throat before saying. "How are we supposed to do this? Aren't you supposed to be above me?"

Ricky chuckled as he tightened his grip on her. "Amy, you have so much to learn. Sex is not just one position. I can show you many and I promise you, it'll make your head spin." Amy was not even blushing now at his words, she had a determined look on her face before she whispered, her voice deepening. "Prove it."

His own eyes now darkening with desire and love, Ricky pulled her to him and before he kissed her, Amy added. "Remember the condom this time." Chuckling against her lips, Ricky nodded. "I will, don't worry, I will." He then kissed her deeply and spent the rest of night giving her proof of his promise and his words.

888

_The next morning..._

Amy slowly opened her eyes the next morning and she reached over and found Ricky was still in bed with her, sleeping. She noticed a slight smile on his face. He was either happy about last night or he's dreaming a good dream. Either way, Amy knew it was because of her. Careful not to move to much because of the slight pain between her legs, Amy adjusted herself so she was lying on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped the blanket more around her naked body as she sighed in happiness. She then noticed the clock. It was seven am in the morning. She sighed in disgust. She didn't want to get up yet, but she knew John was going to wake up anytime now. But as much as she needed to take care of John, she did not want to leave this bed. Ignoring the blaring red letters, Amy closed her eyes before she felt arms wrap around her. She muttered with a smile on her face. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Ricky opened his eyes and looked down at her, running his hand through her hair. He smiled as he said lovingly. "Well, I'm a very light sleeper, so if I feel movement, I'll wake up instantly." Amy rested her hand on his chest and whispered. "I don't ever want to get out of this bed. Ever." She heard Ricky chuckle as he replied. "We have to eventually. Our son will be wake up anytime now." Amy groaned at the prospect. She opened her eyes as she looked up at him and said. "Don't ruin the moment. I was happy until you ruined it."

Laughing, Ricky wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He said comfortingly. "We can stay here and let Johnny have run of the apartment, destroying everything in sight. I guess that'll be the sacrifice you make to spend all day in bed with me."

"I really hate you."

Smirking, Ricky shook his head. "Now I can tell by your tone that you don't mean that." Amy glared up at him playfully and said. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Then, in a split second, Ricky pinned Amy to the bed, being carefully of his stiff leg before he whispering against her lips. "You are going to get it now, my love." Amy smiled seductively as she said. "What? Are you going to punish me?"

"I might."

Then laughter ensued from Amy as Ricky started to tickle her sides. Below him, Ricky could hear Amy say, laughing. "Ricky! Ricky! Stop! I surrender!" Kissing her gently on the lips, Ricky pulled away as he looked down at her. Her face was red from laughter and her eyes were filled with love. Feeling his heart pound for all the love he had for this woman, Ricky was about to capture her lips again when they both heard a yell from across the apartment.

"MOMMY!"

Amy groaned before she said. "Duty calls." Ricky moved off her gently to let her get out of bed, grabbing his dark blue robe from the bathroom door hook. She put it on as she then turned to look at her boyfriend. She then looked concerned. "Do you need my help getting out of bed?" Ricky shook his head. "I should be fine. You go ahead and take care of Johnny. I'll meet you out there after I take a quick shower. Then you can take one. Because I'm sorry to say it, darling, but you smell like sex."

Her face paling, Amy said. "I do? Well, I'm not surprised. You and I were at it like rabbits last night."

Smirking again, Ricky said sexily. "That was my intention. I wanted to make up for what I did to you. I told you that the sex would get better and was I wrong?" Amy's face started to turn red as she said. "No, you were right. It did. I better go and take care of Johnny. I'll see you in a little bit."

She then walked out of the room and Ricky could hear John talking rapidly to her and Amy open the refrigerator. He then moved gently to his side, swinging one leg over the bed and then his stiff leg over. He stood up and he swayed a little. He grabbed his crutch from where it stood against the nightstand. After adjusting it, Ricky slowly made his way over to the bathroom. When he arrived at the door, he opened it gingerly with his free hand and stepped inside. He then proceeded to slowly, but eventually got himself ready for the day.

88888

"Johnny! Don't eat with your fingers! Use your spoon!" Amy protested at John as he picked up bits of his cereal and ate them. She sighed. It was no use getting through to him. No matter how much she preached she couldn't get through to her son. She could only imagine if she had a daughter. Right. This was from the girl who said that she'd never have children again. But she could imagine having a little girl with her wispy brown hair and Ricky's hazel-green eyes.

She then looked back at Johnny before asking' "Johnny? How would you feel if you had a little sister?" John glanced at his mother as he said. "Sister?" Amy nodded. "Would you like that?" Cocking his head, John said nothing for a few seconds and then he said. "No sister. Cat." Sighing with a smile on her face, Amy shook her head. "I told you. Daddy and I will talk about it."

John seemed satisfied with that answer so he went back to picking at his cereal. Amy then heard a noise coming from behind her and she smiled as she saw Ricky. He was fully clothed now with black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. The same shirt he wore the night they confessed their love. She said as he limped over to her, walking with his crutch. When he approached her, he kissed her gently on the lips.

Kissing him back just as gently, Amy pulled back before saying. "Okay, you take care of Johnny now while I go and take a shower." She then kissed his cheek before going into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Ricky smiled before turning to his son, who was still eating with his fingers.

Shaking his head, Ricky sat at the table with his son. He picked John's spoon before saying. "How many times does mommy have to tell you to eat with your spoon?" John blinked in innocence at his father's question before saying. "I do not like the spoon."

"But you have to use it. You want to be a big boy, don't you?"

John looked a little annoyed as he said. "I am a big boy."

"Not if you don't use your spoon, you won't be. Now, I want you to use the spoon before your mommy gets back, okay? Daddy will buy you a new toy if you do."

Ricky knew the bargaining chip with his son, though Amy never knew that he bribed his son to do things that Amy wanted him to do. John's eyes sparkled as he then picked up his spoon and started to eat his cereal with it. Glad that little bargain worked, Ricky proceeded then to get up from his chair and go over to the kitchen counter and started to pour cereal for himself.

About fifteen minutes later, Amy walked out of the bedroom with a daisy patterned dress on with white sandals. Her hair was in a low bun that hit the back of her neck. And Ricky had never seen such a beautiful sight. He was sitting at the kitchen table now with John eating properly. Amy noticed this the instant she sat down next to Ricky. She looked at her boyfriend and asked. "How did you do that?"

Ricky gave her a look of innocence that matched her son's so well that she became instantly suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and asked dangerously. "What did you do?" Ricky blinked in mock-shock. "Amy, I did nothing. Johnny just realized the error of his ways."

"Uh huh and why don't I believe that? You're up to something. Johnny?" John looked up at his mother. "Yes, mommy?"

"What did your father say to you?"

A smile lit John's face before he said. "Daddy promised me a new toy if I use the spoon." Amy then turned her head slowly at Ricky as her face turned red with anger. "Ricky...."

Ricky knew he was in trouble. He actually felt fear of his girlfriend's wrath. "I only did that to make you happy." Amy narrowed her eyes at him as she said. "We do **not** bribe Johnny. If we bribe him, he'll grow up thinking he can get anything he wants to by bribing." Her boyfriend looked ashamed before he said. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. I promise."

Amy nodded her head once. "Good." She then heard her cell phone ring from the other room. Rushing to it, Amy grabbed it from her nightstand and saw her father's number. Answering it, she said, still a little angry. "Hey dad."

"Hi Amy. What's wrong? You sound angry."

Sighing, Amy sat down on the bed. "Ricky..." Then her father interrupted her by saying in a protective fatherly voice, "Did he hurt you?" Rolling her eyes, Amy said. "No dad. He didn't hurt me. He'd just bribing Johnny to do things I want him to do with a new toy."

This time, her father laughed. Amy felt annoyed as she said. "Dad, this isn't funny!" George calmed down before he said. "It's typical father stuff, sweetie. Nothing to worry about. I used to do it to you and Ashley all the time. Ricky is just going through the stage of making you happy by making John do the things you can't get him to do."

Amy thought about that and it made sense. She sighed. "Then I shouldn't be mad at Ricky."

"No. It's normal. Nothing to worry about. But there's a reason I called. A letter arrived for you. It's an official letter. It's from Juliard." Amy felt her heart pound in expectation. She then said excitedly. "I'll be there later dad. Right after Johnny finishes, we'll be right over."

"See you then." He then hung up and Amy rushed out of the room to Ricky, where she said. "My letter came from Juliard!" Ricky looked at her and smiled widely. "So, I guess we're going to your house then?"

"Yes, right after breakfast. I' m so nervous. What if I don't get in because of ...well..." Ricky knew what she was saying and he shook his head. "Amy. It doesn't matter to them if you were a pregnant teenager. You have the best qualifications. You were the highest student in your class. I'm sure you'll get in." Amy smiled at the pride that was in Ricky's tone before she nodded. "You're right. I'll probably get it."

"You will."

Blinking back tears of happiness in her eyes, she leaned forward to hug Ricky to her and she whispered against his chest. "I love you."

"And I'll always love you, Amy. Always."

888

Next Chapter: The Future


End file.
